Pelea de clones
by Ritsuki Kurusawi
Summary: Los peleadores descubren que barodius se recupero de su caida y esta ves con peleadores mas fuertes...lo se...Mal sumarry! pero pasen y leanlo. adv! un solo capitulo con contenido yuri leve -w-
1. Comienzo

Hola lectores y escritores de fanfiction!

Aquí esta Anima Fantic!...ese n es mío -.-''

Hola amigos queridos y conocidos!...!tampoco¡ .

Aquí reportándose Akari con el mismo fic llamado ! Pelea de Clones ¡

Lo se ._.U borre la historia y la volví a subir…por qué? !Por que el maldito de kazamii estaba enfadando¡ y aparte por un pequeño asuntito secreto ;D bueno Ates de empezar quiero aclarar amm…serán tres punto? XD bueno puntos.

1.- Kazamii controla parte del fi casi que si salen partes ``yuri´´ o ``hentai´´ no me culpen a mí ._.U

2.- Hay personajes invitados:

Hikari: Selena Vianey

Aika: Aika kuso

Leo: Anima Fantic ((Runo Leo))

Shinobu: Shinobu imadori

Marijo: Majoshi-san

Dan: Dann Kusoo

Shun: Shun Runo

Evan: Evan de la rosa

Daraika

Kaori

3.- El fic va dedicado para Majoshi-san y Selena =3

Bueno sin quitarles más el tiempo…A leer se ha dicho!

Runo: Ha…!que aburrido va a ser!-dijo cruzando los brazos e inflando los cachetes.

Alice: pues que esperabas de ¡una cárcel¡-respondió.

Sellon: ya cálmense que a nadie le agrada.

Juli: tan siquiera chicos guapos…!pero ni eso¡

Daraika: Ha ha ha! No soportare estar en ese manicopnio ha…!

Kaori: ¡cállense¡ ¬¬ que ya llegamos…

Todas menos sellon y kaori: No…!-dijeron abrasándose (como si llegara su peor pesadilla xD)

Kaori y sellon: -.-'' no hay remedio…

*Rin…*-se escucho el timbre de entrada.

-No…no queremos ir!-gritaron mas atemorizadas que nunca.

Sellon: se vienen…

Kaori: por que se vienen!

Runo: y si no que! ¬¬

Sellon y kaori:…

3 segundos después.

Alice: gracias por abrir la boca runo!

Runo: de nada amiga ¬¬

Juli: Ha…! No tuvieron otro remedio más que traernos a rastras! ¬¬

Kaori: nop ^^

Alice: como dije, gracias runo ¬¬

Runo: -.-'' apóyame tantito ¿quieres?

Daraika: tan siquiera ya casi llegamos al salón…

Sellon:…!ya llegamos¡-dijo soltándolas.

Juli: hay con cariño! ¬¬

Kaori: no con dolor esta mejor ^^

Dan: chicas por acá!-dijo asiéndoles señas.

Runo: Hola chicos!-dijo llegando con su grupo de chicas y saludándolos.

Ace: hola runo

Tobi: hola chicas

Alice: hola shun

Shun: hola…

Evan: chicos!-llega corriendo al grupo de chicos

Juli: que pasa?

Evan: ha…ha…hoy llegaran chicas nuevas al instituto-dijo algo agitado.

Runo: que felicidad, hay que hacer una fiesta!-dijo sarcástica mente.

Alice: runo ¬¬

Runo: que!

Alice:…en fin…hay que hacernos sus amigas chicas ^^…¿Qué dicen?

Las demás: ok!-dijeron de emoción menos runo que lo dijo con sarcasmo y cara de enfado.

Profesor: siéntense!-ordeno entrando al salón y asiendo que todos se sentaran-bueno saque sus libros en la pagina…

*toc* *toc*-se escucho que tocaban la puerta, haciendo que el profesor salga a ver.

Profesor: bueno alumnos-dijo entrando- hoy tendremos nuevas alumnas…pasen-diciendo esto las seis chicas pasaron.

Chicos: O\\o (¡que guapas!)

Chicas: ¬¬ (¡ya nos los bajaron a todos!)

Profesor: ok, preséntense por favor-dijo yendo a su escritorio y sentándose.

Akari: Conichihu watasi nonamae des akari!

Grupo:…

Hikari: perdón es un poco juguetona ^^''…ya preséntate bien-dijo susurrándole.

Akari: ok =3…hola mi nombre es Akari! Es un gusto estar con ustedes!

Grupo:…

Akari: O.o qué?

Hikari: ^^''…mi nombre es Hikari

Shun: TwT –babeando.

Alice: jum…*celosa*-mirando a hikari

Leo: mi nombre es leo

Ace: =3

Aika: el mío es aika

Marijo: mi nombre es marijo

Dan: ^^

Runo: ¬¬*

Shinobu: el mío es shinobu

Profesor: bueno…aika siéntese con leo allá atrás, marijo con dan, hikari con tobi, shinobu con evan y akari con shun.

Las clases pasaron…en lo normal de aburrido, aika y leo ablando sobre la katar de aika, marijo y dan ablando de comida, runo explotando de celos y alice tratando de que no mate a marijo, hikari acariciando a tobi por que decía que era un perro, shinobu y evan ablando muy animada mente y akari y shun manteniendo las miradas.

*Rin~*-se escucho el toque de salida-.

Dan:-acercándose a marijo- marijo, no quieren venir mañana con nosotros al parque? Si quieres invita a tus amigas.

Marijo: mmmm..ok! ^^

Dan: jeje, bueno nos vemos mañana, adiós-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a marijo.

Marijo: A…Adiós-dijo un poco ruborizada.

*Con las chicas.

Hikari: si es muy cariñoso ^^

Akari:…(imaginándose a tobi como perro) o.ó

Marijo: chicas!-dijo llegando.

Leo: que pasa?

Marijo: es…que…hay dame-dijo agarrando la soda de aika.

Aika: oye! ¬¬

Shinobu: ya dinos, ¿Qué pasa?

Marijo: dan nos invito mañana al parque con sus amigos-dijo acabándose la soda.

Aika: mi soda! T.T

Leo: pues vamos!

Demás: Si!


	2. Parque parte 1

Al otro día en el parque:

Dan: hay, hay! Ya entendí ¡-dijo adolorido y rogando.

Runo: más te vale ¬¬

Alice: ^^''

Shun: y sellon?

kaori: dijo que no iba a poder venir ya tenía cosas que hacer.

Shun: ah…

Juli: dan y que le dijiste ayer saliendo de clases a la chica?

Dan: a marijo?

Runo: ¬¬

Alice: ^^'''

Juli: si, a marijo

Dan: ah…la invite a que viniera con nosotros

Shun: y van a venir sus amigas?

Dan: si ^^

Daraika: y por que salió ruborizada del salón?

Dan: me espiase o qué?

Daraika: y shun también ^^

Shun:…

Dan: ^^ no sé, nomas le di un beso en la mejilla.

Runo: ¬¬*

Alice: ''^^''

Kaori: ablando del rey de roma-dijo apuntando a marijo y su grupo.

Marijo: hola dan!-dijo llegando

Dan: hola marijo!-dijo saludándola de beso en la mejilla.

Alice: etto…chicos…agance tres pasos asía atrás-aviso.

Leo: por?

Juli: nomas háganlo

Sellon: y lo más rápido posible!

Los demás: o.o ok!-dijeron asiéndose los tres pasos asía atrás.

Runo: dan…

Dan: si?

Runo:…!estas muerto¡-dijo arrancando una rama del árbol y empezando a perseguir a dan.

Dan: kaaaaaay! ¡Runo puedo explicarlo!

Peleadores: -.-''

Chicas: O.o

Shinobu: son novios o qué?

Juli: no…solo amigos

Sellon: conocidos

Daraika: y muy cercanos ^^

Chicas: ah…

Kaori: oigan…shun se murió o qué?-pregunto ya que no hacia ruido ni se movía ((estaba acostado en una rama del árbol))

Julie: mmm…aber…shun, shun, shun, shun, !SHUN¡-le grito la peli-plateada pero fue en vano.

Daraika: ^^ yo me encargo-dijo su cando su espada.

Leo: de donde…!

Kaori: calla y mira..

Daraika: es mejor que se aparten-aviso a sus amigos y ella también retrocedió, todos la escucharon menos hikari, que se quedo en el mismo lugar ya que estaba distraída-!Shun~¡-grito empezando a correr hacia el árbol y pegándole con la espada, haciendo que shun callera encima de hikari.

Shun: !pero que rayos¡-dijo abriendo los ojos- O/o

Hikari: etto… /

Los demás:…

Akari: ehy!-dijo reaccionando-!quítate de hikari¡-dijo quitándolo de arriba de hikari y ayudándola a levantarse.

Alice: te encuentras bien?-pregunto a shun.

Shun: si, no es nada ^^

Akari:-llegando- ¬¬ no te acerques a hikari!

Shun: por qué? si tú no eres su dueña!

Akari:-acercándose demasiado a shun ((con unos tres centímetros de separación))- no…pero es mi amiga y no dejare que un mujeriego se acerque a ella ¿entendido?-dijo dando media vuelta y yéndose de ahí.

Dan:-llegando con hojas en el cabello- ehy chicos ¿no quieren sodas?

Peleadores: si!

Chicas: si ^^

Dan: okey ahorita vengo-dijo yendo a la tienda.

Hikari: oigan…y akari?

Marijo: mmm…no se

Daraika: y shun?

Alice: no estará con akari verdad ¬¬?

Shinobu: puede que sí y puede que no

Leo: donde estarán?

*con dan.

Dan: me da 14 sodas por favor-pidió al señor.

Señor: de que sabor?

Dan: mmm…manzana ^^

Señor: ok, aquí tiene dos, ahorita le traigo las demás-dijo yendo por las sodas.

Dan: ^^

-ehy-

Dan:-voltea- ¿Quién esta hay?...va-dijo volteando hacia enfrente- y las sodas?

Señor: aquí están cinco mas-dijo dejándolas en la barra.

-ehy-

Dan:-voltea asía atrás y regresa la vista enfrente- eh!

Señor: y aquí están las siete que faltaban.

Dan: pero no me a dado ninguna!

Señor: claro que si joven-dijo yéndose.

-ehy!-

Dan: quien rayos esta hay!-dijo volteando para atrás rápido y regresando la vista al frente- ehy! Y las sodas¡?

-jajaja-

Dan: aahhh!-dijo dándose la vuelta y…


	3. Parque parte 2

Señor: y aquí están las siete que faltaban.

Dan: pero no me a dado ninguna!

Señor: claro que si joven-dijo yéndose.

-ehy!-

Dan: quien rayos esta hay!-dijo volteando para atrás rápido y regresando la vista al frente- ehy! Y las sodas¡?

-jajaja-

Dan: aahhh!-dijo dándose la vuelta y…

*Con los chicos.

Runo: hay como se tardan con las sodas!

Aika: lo sé!

Daraika: ya tengo sed!

Leo: ni que lo digas…

Dan: aahhh!-se escucho un grito del peli-café.

Akari: estas muerto!

Dan: lo siento fue un accidente!

Alice: eh? Qué pasa?

-de pronto se ve salir a dan corriendo siendo perseguido por akari-

Shun:-llegando con las sodas-

Sellon: ehy shun! Que paso allá?

Hikari: y porque está enojada con dan?

Shun: porque…

FLASH BACK:

Akari: jajaja!

Shun: está cayendo redondito! Jajaja¡

Akari: shhh… que hay traen más!

Shun: vamos.

Señor: y aquí están las siete que faltaban.

Dan: pero no me a dado ninguna!

Señor: claro que si joven-dijo yéndose.

Akari: arriba de un árbol (que estaba cerca)- ehy!

Dan: quien rayos esta hay!-dijo volteando para atrás rápido y regresando la vista al frente- ehy! Y las sodas¡?

Akari: jajaja-se rio bajándose del árbol y poniéndose atrás de dan, pero no lo suficiente lejos.

Dan: aahhh!-dijo dándose la vuelta y…accidental mete besando a akari.

Akari:…

Dan: etto…-dijo separándose de akari.

Akari:-ruborizada al 100%- dan…-de repente aprieta los puños.

Shun: dan esta muerto-dijo viéndolos desde el techo con las sodas alado.

Dan: ahhhh!-frito y salió corriendo.

Akari: estas muerto kuso!-grito para después ir tras el.

Shun: pobre d…¡mira un pajarito!-dijo distrayéndose tomándole un sorbo a su soda.

Fin Del Flash Back.

Shun: y eso fue lo que paso u.u

Runo: -ardiendo en celos-

Demás: ^^''

Akari: chicos…-dijo llegando con dan arrastrando.

Alice: que le paso a dan?

Akari: nada solo se quedo inconsciente.

Leo: y por que los dos están mojados?

Akari: otra historia, otro final ^^

Demás: o.O

Hikari: pero mírate te puedes resfriar.

Akari: no es para *achu* tanto

Hikari: ¬¬

Aika: déjala que se resfrié.

Hikari: y que se muera?

Aika: que magnífica idea ((hasta en el fic me quiere matar ^^''))

Hikari: aika ¬¬

Akari: ¡*achu*!

Hikari: mejor vámonos antes de que te enfermes akari.

Akari: pero…

Hikari: ¬¬ pero qué?

Akari: está bien…

Hikari: bueno nos vemos chicos!

Akari: adiós!-dijeron empezando a caminar.

Demás: adiós! –dijeron mientras las veían marcharse.

Kaori:….acaso akari….

Daraika: se le subió a la espalda a hikari…?

Leo: siempre lo hacen ^^

Marijo: akari le pide a hikari que la lleve cargando.

Shinobu: y hikari siempre acepta.

Leo: pero casi siempre akari se queda dormida sobre de hikari ^^''

Peleadores: O.o

Sellon: okey…?

Dan: hay mi cabeza-dijo despertando.

Runo: te sientes bien?

Dan: si, solo me duele todo el cuerpo.

Tobi:-llegando con evan- hola!

Evan: vieron a akari arriba de….

Chicos: si -.-''

Tobi: akari tiene novio?

Leo: sip

Shinobu: y es uno bien guapo.

Tobi: aawww….

Marijo: jajaja, es mentiras no tiene.

Shun: a que viene la pregunta?

Tobi: nomas por saber -w-

Aika: pero no creo que la logres conquistar tan fácil…

Tobi: por qué?

Leo: porque hikari no deja que nadie se le acerque a akari.

Shinobu: ni akari a hikari.

Evan: entonces entre esas dos se cuidan?

Marijo: si ^^

Evan: ósea que akari no deje que nadie se le acerque a hikari?

Sellon: aja.

Shun: y yo lo aprendí por las malas -.-''

Kaori: como digo con dolor se aprende ^^

Alice: porque evan, acaso te interesa hikari?

Evan: mmm…se puede decir que si ^^

Shun: ñ.ñ *pensando: ya tengo competencia*

Daraika: y a ti tobi ¿te interesa alguien?

Tobi: sip :3

Leo: quien?

Tobi: una persona ^^

Aika: y como es esa persona?

Tobi: pues…tiene ojos, boca…

Runo: ¡cuerpo, pechos y otra cosa! ¡ya dinos! ¬¬*

Tobi: nop nwn

Sellon: runo ¿Por qué no le enseñas a tobi que puede hacer una chica con una espada?

Daraika: te presto la mía ^^ -dijo dándole la espada a runo.

Runo:-con aura oscura ((como aika O.o)) mirando a tobi- te doy dos opciones, una dime y segunda ¡muere!-dijo poniéndole la espada en el cuello a tobi.

Tobi: A…Ak…Akari!-dijo un tanto nervioso y asustado.

Runo: ^^

Chicos: ^^''

-suena el teléfono de daraika-

Daraika: hola?...tan pronto?...con las chicas…!no seas marica¡…esta bien…adiós-dijo colgando.

Kaori: que pasa?

Daraika: me tengo que ir.

Dan: ya?

Daraika: sip, vámonos chicos.

Tobi/Evan/Dan: ¡okey general¡-dijo asiendo el típico saludo de soldado.

Chicas: ^^''

Kaori: creo que es hora de que nosotras también nos vallamos chicas.

Leo: cierto, ya hay que irnos chicas.

Shinobu: ok adiós!

Marijo: adiós, adiós dan!

Dan: adiós marijo ^^-dijo despidiéndose de las chicas.

Runo: ¬¬*

Dan: que?


	4. Karaoke y nuevos enemigos

*Casa de shun:

Shun:….-no hacia ningún movimiento ni ruido ((na: mejor dicho estaba meditando))

-te la vas a pasar todo el día hay ¿o qué?-dijo una vos proveniente de algún lugar.

Quien eres?-dijo shun- y que quieres?

-se puede decir que vengo por alguien.

Por quien?-shun pregunto.

-por skirries ventus.

Ha! Entonces veniste a llevarte el atributo ¿o me equivoco?-dijo shun algo victorioso- aparte…

-Que?

Veniste con la persona equivocada-dijo shun.

-De que hablas?

Shun: de que yo no tengo a skirres…lo tiene otra persona.

-Tsk…me estás diciendo que vine hasta aquí por nada? ¬¬*

Shun: aja u.u

-Y…quien es esa persona?

Shun: no tengo por qué decirte…aparte…no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Pues algunos me dicen meiku.

Shun: y tu nombre es…?

Meiku: no tengo por qué decirlo kazami…ahora…quien es esa persona?

Shun: no tengo por qué decirte.

Meiku: jumm…entonces me dirás por las malas.

*En otro lugar:

Kaori: Si! :D

*De regreso con meiku y shun:

Shun: de que hablas?

Meiku: !Kyroi¡

Shun: ¿¡eh¡?- de repente alguien agarra a shun por atrás pero shun no alcanza a ver a esa persona.

Meiku: me dirás?

Shun: !no¡

Meiku: Kyroi, has tu trabajo.

Kyroi: con mucho gusto- dijo apretando a shun con más fuerza.

Shun: ahh…!-grito del dolor.

Meiku: ¡dime¡

Shun: n…no!

Meiku: !Hatsuki¡

-de pronto una persona sale de algún lugar poniendo una espada sobre el cuello de shun- no te veras bien muerto niñito- le dijo.

Meiku: última oportunidad kazami.

Shun: Jumm…

Kyroi le pone más fuerza aun al agarre y hatsuki le pone la espada más cerca a shun.

Shun: ¡Sellon!-grito rendido.

Meiku: Ja! Esto le gustara al emperador…jajaja….gracias kazami *besando a shun* ja….!vámonos chicas¡-dijo teletrsorandoce del lugar.

Shun: chi…cas?-dijo algo confuso.

Kyroi y Hatsuki: adiós kazami! Jajaja¡-dijeron haciendo lo mismo que meiku.

Capitulo 3: Karaoke y Enemigo.

Zzzzzz….Zzzzzz…-se escuchaba a runo…roncar? -.-''

Alice: *pensamiento: ¿Cuándo podre dormir?*

Aahh…-runo bostezo dejando de roncar -.-''

Alice: *!por fin¡D*-dijo durmiéndose.

…5 minutos después.

-suena el despertador-

Alice: por qué?-se pregunta a ella misma tapándose el rostro con la sabana.

Runo: uhm!-estirándose- !que agusto dormí¡ ¿y tu alice?

Alice: ¬¬ mal.

Runo: ¿Por qué?

Alice: por nada, olvídalo -_-''

Runo: okey! ^^…y por cierto-dijo un poco ruborizada.

Alice: que pasa? o.o

Runo: etto…-dijo apuntando hacia la blusa de su pijama.

Alice: eh?...-mirándose- ahh!-dijo cubriéndose con la sabana.

Runo: jejeje, bueno pues, cámbiate para irnos alice.

Alice: a donde?

Runo: por las chicas ^^

Alice: está bien ^^-dijo llendo al baño para cambiarse…en tanto a runo se cambio hay mismo -.-''

*Con las chicas.

Todas estaban dormidas pero en ese cuarto faltaban tres personas.

-LEO Y AKARI ESTAN ARRESTADAS!-se escucho desde afuera.

Leo y Akari: !Ehh¡ -despertando.

Shinobu: que hicieron chicas?-dijo medio dormida pero de pie.

Leo: no lo sé.

Akari: uwu

-LAS TENEMOS RODEADAS!

Shinobu: es mejor que salgan chicas u.u

-Recibimos quejas de hikari y aika así que salan con las manos en alto!

Leo y akari: -.-''

Leo: ¡si fue por tomarle una foto a hikari dormida en ropa interior soy inocente!

Akari: ¡y si fue por usar el cepillo de dientes de aika para limpiar el inodoro fue leo ò.ó

Leo: oye! ¬¬

-Jajajaja!-se escuchaban risas desde afuera del cuarto.

Hikari y Aika: *entrando al cuarto* ustedes! ¬¬* -dijeron caminando hacia ellas.

Shinobu: pobres u.u

Leo y Akari: -recibiendo un golpe de hikari y aika- hay hay hay hay hay! x.x

Runo: jajajajaja enserio hicieron eso? XD

Alice: ¬.¬ ni digas que tú hiciste lo mismo que leo…

Runo: see -w-

Chicas: jajaja

Runo: bueno chicas !Vámonos¡

Chicas: a donde?

Alice: al centro! n.n

Chicas: cen-tro? o.ó –dijeron confundidas.

*Media hora después:

Julie: Chicas por aquí!

Chicas: Hola!

Sellon: por que tardaron tanto?

Runo: por una bromita ^^

Leo y akari: si una bromita -.-''

Shinobu: se delataron ustedes mismas n.n

Marijo: hola! –dijo llegando con dan-.

Hikari: ¬w¬ de donde venían?

Marijo: de un lugar ^^'' –dijo nerviosa.

Runo: *celosa* iré a buscar a daraika y kaori-dijo yéndose del lugar.

Dan: jeje...bueno me voy!

Akari: a donde?

Dan: iré a buscar a los chicos.

Shinobu: ¿vinieron?

Dan: si!, bueno adiós!-dándole un beso a marijo.

Chicas: adiós!

Marijo: a-adiós dan! ^\\^ *ruborizada al 100%*

Sellon: es tu novio?

Marijo: jeje si.

Julie: desde cuando ¬w¬?

Marijo: etto….

Julie: anda dimhh….

Alice: jeje muchas felicidades ^w^ -tapándole la boca a julie-.

Marijo: gra-gracias ^\\^

Julie: -soltándose- ya nomas falta hikari con shun ¬w¬

Hikari y Alice: ehhh!

Akari: ni loca dejare que kazami se acerque a hikari! ¬¬*

Leo: ¿Por qué akari? ¬w¬

Akari: porque no!

Aika: akari esta celosa, akari esta celosa…!-cantando((na: Nooo! TTwTT))-.

Akari: no es así! ¬/¬*

Hikari: ya basta akari….

Akari: okey….*calmándose*.

Chicas: ._.''

Leo y Aika: jajaja!

Shinobu: jejeje, por que no vamos con runo?, desde hace rato que me está llamando.

Chicas: !vamos¡

Las nueve chicas caminaron hasta un local de karaoke.

Leo: aquí te dijo que viniéramos shinobu?

Sinobu: sip.

Al entrar al local las peleadoras pudieron ver como tres chicas cantaban shake it up, acercándose por curiosidad para ver quienes estaban cantando y lograron ver que eran runo, daraika y kaori que cantaban animadamente. Al terminar la canción las chicas se acercaron al grupo.

Leo: !Sugoi¡

Aika: que bien cantaron!

Chicas: jeje gracias.

Alice: oigan, ¿y por qué no subimos a cantar las doce? ^^ ((na: y como rayos cabrán las doce! o.ó))

Shinobu: si hay que hacerlo!

Marijo: pero que canción?

Runo: que tal gril friend?

Alice: si!

Hikari: pero no nos sabemos la letra...

Sellon: no se, preocupen las letras salen en una pantalla.

Akari: pues que esperamos!

Las doce chicas subieron al escenario, que no era tan grande pero cabían las doce ((eso era lo mejor ._.U)). Daraika fue y puso la canción.

Kaori: esta será una pelea de grupo ¿vale?

Akari: si!

Runo: lista?

Hikari: lista!

-¡Comenzamos¡

((na: antes de empezar la canción quiero aclarar algo…

Chicas: Hikari, Akari, Aika, Leo, Shinobu y Marijo.

Peleadoras: Runo, Alice, Julie, Sellon, Daraika y kaori.))

Chicas:

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

Peleadoras:

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Chicas:

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

Peleadoras:

Hey hey

You you

I know that you like me

Chicas:

No way no way

You know it's not a secret

Peleadoras:

Hey hey

You you

I want to be your girlfriend

Chicas:

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?

Peleadoras:

Don't pretend

I think you know I'm damn precious

And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too

And you know I'm right

Chicas:

She's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Peleadoras:

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

Chicas:

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Peleadoras:

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

Chias:

Hey hey

You you

I know that you like me

Peleadoras:

No way no way

You know it's not a secret

Chicas:

Hey hey

You you

I want to be your girlfriend

Peleadoras:

I can see the way I see

The way you look at me

And even when you look away

I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time

Again and again

Chicas:

So come over here

Tell me what I wanna hear

That I'll, yeah, make your girlfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again

And again and again and again

Las dos: Cause

peleadoras:

She's like so whatever

And you can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Chicas::

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

peleadoras

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Chicas:

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

Peleadoras:

Hey hey

You you

I know that you like me

Chicas:

No way no way

You know it's not a secret

Peleadoras:

Hey hey

You you

I want to be your girlfriend

Chicas:

Oh

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can

Cause I can do it better

There's no other

Runo:

So when it's gonna sink in?

Hikari:

She's so stupid

Alice:

What the hell were you thinking?

Oh

Peleadoras

In a second you'll be wrapped around mt finger

Cause I can

Cause I can do it better

There's no other

Aika:

So when it's gonna sink in?

Daraika:

She's so stupid

Leo:

What the hell were you thinking?

Chicas:

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

Peleadoras:

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Chicas:

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

No way, no way

Peleadoras:

Hey hey

You you

I know that you like me

Alice:

No way no way

You know it's not a secret

Akari:

Hey hey

You you

I want to be your girlfriend

No way, no way

Shinobu:

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

Hikari:

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Aika:

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

No way, no way

Leo:

Hey you...

Marijo:

No way...

Runo:

Hey you...

Kaori:

No way no way

Todas:

Hey hey!

Al acabar la canción las chicas se quedaron mirando fija mente a la persona que quedo frente a ellas ((na: para ser mas especifica: Hikari-Sellon, Akari-Alice, Marijo-Runo, Leo-Kaori, Shinobu-Julie y Aika-Daraika)) y se podía escuchar la respiración agitada de las chicas, pero en unos segundos después todas se empezaron a reír, mientras que el público aplaudía y gritaba.

Julie: !esperan que les demos autógrafos o que¡?

Daraika: !Largo¡-grito para que todos se retiraran del lugar.

Runo: no pensé que cantaran tan bien chicas ^^

Alice: si, y eso que decían que no se sabían la canción-dijo dándoles una sonrisa.

Marijo: pues ya ves –dijo devolviéndosela.

Akari:-jalando a hikari y aika fuera del lugar-

Hikari: que pasa akari?

Aika: y por qué tan seria? –preguntan confundidas.

Akari: solo sujétense -aviso.

Hikari: eh?

Akari:-agarra a hikari y aika, dando un salto bastante fuerte como para llegar a las alturas que se encontraban, saltando por varios edificios llego a parar en el corona de un árbol ((na: creo que así le dicen ._.U)).

Hikari: que pas…-no termino de decir ya akari le tapo la boca con su mano.

Aika: mira hikari-dijo en susurro y apuntando hacia abajo.

*Con los chicos:

Dan: shun que pasa?

Ace: y porque esa cara?

Shun: tenemos un problema.

Tobi: cual?

Shun: gundaleanos….

Chicos: ehhh!

Evan: pero cómo?

Shun: al parecer recluto nuevos miembros.

Ace: y lo más importante es….?

Tobi: pues hay que detenerlos!

Shun: pero hay otro problema.

Dan: cual?

Shun: que los enemigos son mujeres...y son bastante fuerte.

Evan: y como sabes eso?

Shun: por que logre verle l cara a una y me atacaron.

Dan: y como era?

Shun: sus ojos eran azules, su cabello café con la punta de su fleco azul y en su brazo izquierdo tenían una marca acuos ((na: para ser más exacta así como un tatuaje)).

Dan: entonces vamos contra ellas!-dijo golpeando el árbol donde estaban haciendo que una chica callera sobre shun y otra quedara colgada de cabeza.

Chicos: ehy!

Aika:-colgada de cabeza- hola ^^''

Shun: o\\o

Hikari:-sobre shun ((na:¬¬ lo hice solo por mi ama, sino kazami ya hubiera muerto -w-))- hay mi cabeza...-viendo a kazami- etto…

Shun: -levantándose y ayudando a hikari- estas bien?

Hikari: si ^\\^-en lo que hikari dijo eso, shun recibió una patada por el área de la cadera, haciendo que chocara contra el árbol.

¿?¿?: Inepto ¬¬ -dijo cruzando los brazos.

Hikari: !akari¡

Akari: qué?

Dan: y tu de donde saliste!

Akari: ja! Yo no me caí del árbol ¬¬

Aika:-bajando del árbol- así se hace! ^^ -dijo chocando el brazo con akari ((na: como dan y shun)).

Hikari: ¬¬

Ace: y ustedes que hacían hay!

Evan: cierto!

Tobi: aparte...¿que no estaban con las chicas?

Akari: nos separamos un rato-dijo como si nada.

Shun:-despertando- ustedes no saben algo sobre esas chicas?

Hikari: jumm….como se llamaban?

Shun: Meiku, Kyroi y Hatsuki.

Chicas:…..

Aika: ni idea u.u

Akari: y….que buscaban?

Shun: al parecer querían los atributos y al parecer están aliadas con barodius.

Ace: y eso que ya lo avían derrotado.

Evan: pues al parecer se recupero….

Dan: eso significa que las chicas están en peligro...

Shun: así es.

Akari: que chicas?

Tobi: Runo, Alice, Daraika, Sellon, Kaori y Julie ellas tienen los atributos.

Chicas:….-las tres chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por la respuesta que les dieron.

Aika: okey -.-''

Ace: que les pasa chicas?

Hikari: nada -.-''

Akari: y….que más sabes kazami?

Shun: nada más.

Evan: a que vienen todas esas preguntas chicas?

Hikari: a nada importante! -dijo algo nerviosa.

Aika: bueno, nos vamos!

Akari: adiós chicos!-dijo agarrando a las dos chicas y llendoce del lugar.

Chicos:….

Tobi: que estarán tramando?

Ace: no lo sé, pero presiento que será algo malo.

Escalera al cielo


	5. Doku Bara

_**Hola! Aquí les traigo el capitulo cinco de esta historia. XD ya sé que en todas se me ha pasado decirles esto..Pero en esta no.**_

_**''Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen''**_

_**Espero y lo disfruten.**_

* * *

><p>*En Gundalea:<p>

¿?¿?: Emperador barodius!-dijo entrando a la sala del mencionado sin su custodia.

-Que pasa aquí Kyre!-respondió barodius molesto por la entrada sin avisar.

Kyre: Usted dejo que las chicas ya comenzaran con el plan!

Barodius: Si, algún problema?

¿?¿?: Como las pudo dejar emperador!-dijo entrando acompañada con otra más ala habitación del mencionado.

Barodius: Masaki, Akashi! Yo se que hacer entendido!-dijo molesto.

Akashi: Pero emperador!

Barodius: Nada de peros!, ahora vallan a la tierra a cumplir la siguiente fase!

Masaki:…está bien…

Kyre: vámonos chicas!-dijo yéndose del lugar con el par de gundaleanas.

Barodius: prepárense peleadores, que ahora iré sin rencor- dijo embozando una sonrisa en su rostro-.

* * *

><p>*Al Otro día en la tierra:<p>

=suena el celular de alice=

-Hola?

-Hola alice!

-Hola ace, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien y tú?

-También gracias,…que necesitabas ace?

-etto…ah! Ya está todo listo para irnos

-Qué bien!

-Pero ya nos tenemos que ir

-A okey, ya vamos para haya

-Okey, sahonara!

-Adiós

-Adiós!

=alice cuelga=

Hikari: que pasa alice?

Alice: ya nos tenemos que ir

Aika: a donde?

Sellon: al campo!

Chicas: ._.?/

Peleadoras: vamos! ^^/

Julie: pero tenemos un problema…

Shinobu: cual?

Kaori: runo -.-''

Alice: cierto, está dormida

Leo: son las 12:00 p.m y toda vía no despierta? ._.

Kaori: pues ya ves….

Akari: daraika y yo la llevaremos! ¿Verdad?

Daraika: si nwn

Aika: a que esta pesada!-aposto-

Akari: a que no! –respondió el reto-

Julie: ya perdiste akari n.n

Hikari: ._.

Daraika: -cargando las piernas de runo-.

Akari: -cargando los brazos de runo- okey me redacto de lo que dije x.x ¡está más pesada que dan¡

Aika: ahora te aguantas y la llevan al autobús! n.n

Marijo: vámonos chicas!-dijo para que todas se fueran del lugar con destino al autobús-.

* * *

><p>*-Llegando al autobús-<p>

Leo: hola!-dio el aviso de la llegada de las chicas-.

Dan: hola chicas! ^^

Ace: hola!

Leo: -ruborizada-

Aika: ah? –viendo a leo y luego a ace- ah? –pegándole una cachetada a leo- ^^

Leo: y eso porque! ¬¬*

Aika: es que vi una mosca y quise matarla…pero voló -w-

Leo: okey -.-''

Ace: jeje, y como te llama? n.n

Leo: ahhh…-dijo sin dejar de mirarlo-.

Aika: -mirando a leo y luego a ace- se llama leo ^^

Ace: jeje mi nombre es ace, es un gusto conocerte leo –dijo besando la mano de la mencionada-.

Leo: -ruborizada al 110%- ((na: ewe se paso del 100!))

Aiak: -viendo a leo y luego a akari-

Akari: -asiéndole señas-

Aika: -viendo a leo y luego a akari- -moviendo la cabeza en forma de decir que no-.

Akari: -diciendo si con la cabeza-.

Hikari: ah? o.ó –mirando a aika y luego a akari-.

Shinobu: o.ó? –mirando el espectáculo con marijo-.

Ace: jeje, bueno me tengo que ir chicas –avisa-.

Leo: -perdida-.

Aika: -mirando a leo y luego a ace- ella dice adiós! ^^

Ace: adiós! –se va-.

Leo: -perdida-.

Akari: -susurrándole a aika- hazlo!

Aika: -susurrándole a akari- tu también hazlo! ¬¬

Akari: okey, pero tu primero.

Aika: ok -.-'' …etto…s-shinobu?

Leo:…..

Akari: Hazlo! –grita-.

Aika: ya pues! –poniéndose frente a shinobu y besándola-.

shinobu: ah?...ahhhhh! –grita reaccionando-.

Akari: -rodeando el cuello de hikari con sus brazos y besándola-.

Hikari: o\\o

Marijo: o.o Yuri!

Leo: -grabando a las chicas- sip nwn

Marijo: ahora a que las retaste leo? -.-''

Leo: a que aika besara a shinobu y akari a hikari ^^

Marijo: nada mas? ¬.¬

Leo: nop, también tienen que hacer que la otra le corresponda!

Marijo: -.-'' pobre shinobu y hikari…

Hikari: -correspondiendo el beso-

Aika: -besando de una forma más salvaje a shinobu-.

Shinobu: x\\x

Akari: -empezando a besar mas apasionada mente a hikari-

Hikari: -correspondiendo el beso de la misma manera-.

Marijo y Leo: o.o

Aika: -agarrándole una nalga a shinobu y apretándola-.

Shinobu: x\\x ((na: murió -w-))

Marijo: -viendo la hora- apenas han pasado dos minutos…

Leo: ósea que ya casi acaban ^^

Marijo: y si lo dejamos así? -.-''

Leo: por qué? =3

Marijo: porque hikari se está pasando de la raya -\\- ¿sabes a que me refiero no?

Leo: no~ -w- que esto quedara muy bien como soborno –dijo sin dejar de grabar-.

Marijo: bueno en eso tienes razón ^^''

Leo: te digo, tengo la razón -w-

Marijo: -.-'' –viendo la ora- valla ya faltan diez segundos…

Aika: *pensando: rayos! Perderé!- empezando a pegar mas su cuerpo con el de shinobu-.

Marijo: y cero! ¡se acabo el tiempo yuristas!

Akari empezó a recorrer la espalda de hikari con su mano, mientras la besaba de una forma más salvaje pero a la ves placentera, haciendo que hikari gimiera del gusto. Mientras que hikari acorralaba a akari contra la pared y su cuerpo, recorriendo con una mano la pierna de akari, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba un seno de akari apretándolo varias veces, ocasionando que akari gimiera lo bastante fuerte como para que la escucharan las cuatro personas que estaban ahí, provocando una risita en hikari.

Leo y marijo: o.o

Shinobu: XD

Marijo: !ya se acabo el tiempo¡-dijo separando a hikari y akari, que estaban total mente ruborizadas y mas hikari-.

* * *

><p>*-En otro lugar-.<p>

Ace: shun~!-gritaba el peli-verde buscando al ninja ((na: corrección! Ninja emo de quinta ewe))- shu…-fue interrumpido-.

¿?¿?: que quieres?-dijo alguien apareciendo detrás de ace-.

Ace: ahhh!-grita asustado-tan siquiera avisa cuando llegues!, casi me das un paro cardiaco ¬¬….aparte…ya vi la chica que te gusta shun ¬w¬

Shun: q-que chica?

Ace: no te agás, sabes de quien estoy ablando ¬¬U

Shun: ni idea u.u

Ace: !DE HIKARI BAKA¡ ¬¬*

Shun: q-que tiene que ver h-hikari en esto?

Ace: -.-''

Shun: qué?

Ace: está en el hospital…

Shun: !QUEEE¡ !En que hospital ace¡ !dimee¡-dijo sacudiendo al peli-verde-.

Ace: jajaja viste que si es ella ^^ -dijo riendo-.

Shun: -.-'' y nomas para eso veniste?

Ace: nop, también para decirte que ya nos vamos baka ^^

Shun: okey ¬¬ -dijo para que el par de chicos se fueran del lugar-.

* * *

><p>*-Llegando con las chicas-<p>

Ace: hola chi…¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto-.

Marijo: nada importante ^^''

Alice: -llegando- ya acabaron? -\\-

Shinobu: nos estabas espiando! ò.ó

Alice: u\\u e-es que daraika me pidió que las buscara…

Marijo: viste todo? ¬.¬

Alice: u\\u

Shinobu: ñeee… ni modo -w-

Shun y Ace: o.ó

Shun: y se puede saber que estaban asiendo?

Shinobu: nop n.n

Ace: oigan y leo, hikari, akari y aika?

Marijo: leo se desmallo por un suceso -w- y la llevamos al autobús.

Shinobu: y hikari esta en el autobús en una esquina depre…

Shun: y por qué? o.o

Shinobu: Kinisu ^^ ((na: significa ''es un secreto''))

Ace: y akari y aika?

Marijo: etto….no lo sé n.n

Shinobu: te apuesto a que aika a de estar matando a akari ^^

Marijo: uwu

Daraika:-llegando con el resto del grupo-.

Evan: ehy chicas!, ya está todo listo?

Shinobu: solo falta que vengan aika y akari.

Dan: donde estarán esas dos?

Shun: hay que ir a buscarlas.

Alice: sellon, daraika hay que ir nosotras ^^

Sellon y Daraika: vale!

Alice: ok vamos!-dijo adentrándose al bosque con las dos chicas-.

Julie: las veremos en el autobús chicas!

Chicas: okey! –gritaron perdiéndose de la vista de los peleadores-.

* * *

><p>Alice: Akari!<p>

Daraika: Aika!

Sellon: Donde están!-gritaban buscando a las chicas.

¿?¿?: Ayuda!-se escucho a una persona gritar-.

Alice: que fue eso?

Daraika: no lo sé, pero se escucho por aquellos arbustos

Sellon: hay que ir a ayudarla-dijo para que las tres fueran a aquel lugar.

Alice: hola!-grita para ver si recibe respuesta de aquella persona-.

1¿?¿?: valla hasta que llegan peleadoras-dijo embozando una sonrisa en su rostro-.

2¿?¿?: ya pensábamos que no iban a venir

3¿?¿?: pero al parecer vinieron-dijeron saliendo de las sombras y mostrando sus rostros-.

* * *

><p>Kaori: cuanto se tardan!-dijo quejándose-.<p>

Julie: pues que esperabas de las chicas…

Evan: se tardan ¡años! Buscando

Marijo: quienes avían ido a buscarlas?

Tobi: Alice, Sellon y Daraika…¿por?

Shinobu: maldición!-dijo casi en susurro-.

Evan: pasa algo shionbu?

Shinobu: no…oye shun

Shun: que pasa?

Shinobu: hikari está en el autobús ¿cierto?

Shun: así es

Ace: para que la necesitabas shinobu?

Shinobu: para nada…marijo me acompañas?

Marijo: claro!-dijo llendo con shinobu

Dan: que tramaran…?

* * *

><p>Daraika: quienes son ustedes?<p>

Sellon: y que quieren?

1¿?¿?: jajaja, yo soy kyre y soy peleadora darkus!

2¿?¿?: yo soy masaki y soy peleadora ventus

3¿?¿?: y yo soy Akashi, y soy peleadora pairus

Kyre: alta, cabello café con las puntas moradas al igual que el fleco y ojos. Usa una camisa de tirantes azul con falda blanca, que le llegaba a medio muslo.

Masaki: alta, cabello café con las puntas verdes al igual que su fleco y ojos. Usa una camisa de manga larga ((na: como esas que parecen que trais una de manga larga abajo y arriba una camisa normal, ha de saber de cual les digo.)) color morado con las mangas blancas y pantalón de mezclilla azul marino.

Akashi: alta, de cabello café con las puntas rojas al igual que sus ojos. Lleba una camisa blanca y pantalón de mezclilla color negro.

* * *

><p>-*Con los peleadores-<p>

Kaori: cuanto se tardan!-dijo quejandoce-.

Julie: pues que esperabas de las chicas…

Evan: se tardan !años¡ buscando.

Marijo: quienes habían ido a buscarlas?

Tobi: Alice, Sellony Daraika, ¿por?

Shinobu: !maldicion¡-dijo casi en susurro-.

Dan: pasa algo shinobu?

Shinobu: no te preocupes, no es nada…olle shun

Shun: que pasa?

Shinobu: hikari esta en el autobús ¿cierto?

Shun: asi es

Ace: para que la ocupabas shinobu?

Shinobu: para nada…olle marijo ¿me acompañas?

Marijo: claro!-dice llendo con shinobu-.

Dan: que tramaran ese par?

* * *

><p>Alice: acaso ustedes son….?<p>

Kyre: asi es alice gehabich…

Masaki: nosotras somos gundaleanas

Akashi: y ovio que han de saber a que venimos

Sellon: adivino..vinieron por los atributos ¿no es asi?

Kyre: asi es, ahora, si son tan gentiles de dárnoslos…

Daraika: nunca se los daremos!

Masaki: ja! Esperaba que dijeran eso

Akashi: entonces nos los darán por las malas…

Alice: pues comenzemos!, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge hidranoy darkus!

Sellon: bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge spyron ventus!

Daraika: bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge dragonoi pairus!

Kyre: jajaja!-rio-esto será divertido ¡bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, vamos Hydranoy Darkus¡

Masaki: bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge Spyron Ventus!

Akashi: bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, destrúyelos Dragonoi Pairus!

Las peleadoras al ver los bakuganes de sus oponentes quedaron sorprendidas.

Alice: Ha-Haidranoy?-pregunta atontinada-.

Kyre: si, el mismísimo Haidranoy Darkus en persona!

Daraika: pero como hicieron eso!

Kyre: hacer que?

Sellon: clonar a los bakuganes!

Akashi: eso no te importa niña

Masaki: y ahora…se van a quedar hay sin hacer nada…

Kyre: oh van a pelear!, poder activado, ataque oeste!

* * *

><p>-*Con los peleadores-<p>

Tobi: valla ya van a ser la una y las chicas todavía no pueden llegar…

Kaori: y si vamos a buscarlas?

Dan: si! Aver si asi se apuran-dijo para que todos fueran hacia el mismo camino que las chicas.

* * *

><p>Daraika: alice!-grita preocupada-.<p>

Kyre: jajaja!-rie-.

Masaki: vamos kyre!

Akashi: acabala! Solo queda ella!

Sellon: resiste alice!

Alice: -arrodillada- -respiración agitada-

Kyre: me encargare de ti personal mente!-dijo poniendoce frente a la peli-naranja con una katana alado-.

Daraika: ¡ALICEE!-corre hacia ella-.

Akashi: jajaja, tú no te meterás en esto-dijo poniéndose frente a daraika-.

Masaki:-poniéndose frente a sellon- ni tu…

Alice: q-que aras?-pregunta con dificultad-.

Kyre: nada en especial…solo encargarme de ti de una vez por todas…así ya no le aras estorbo al emperador barodius-dijo levantando la katana con intención de dañar a alice-.

Julie: chicas!

Shun: donde están?

Masaki: rayos!

Daraika: chicos!

Kyre: jummm…al parecer te salvaste alice-dijo incandoce frente a ella y con una mano tocando el rostro de alice- pero sabes algo…-tomándola de la barbilla- algún dia de estos…nos puedes servir de algo-dijo besándola-.

Alice:….

Kyre: vámonos chicas!-dijo teletrasportandoce-.

Masaki y Akashi: adiós peleadoras!-dijeron asiendo lo mismo que kyre-.

Daraika: alice!-corre asia la mencionada y se inca frente a ella-.

Sellon: te encuentras bien?

Alice: servir…-dijo tocando la comisura de su labio con su dedo índice-.

* * *

><p>Evan: chicas!<p>

Tobi: donde están!

Shun: Alice, Daraika, Sellon!

Dan: chicos miren!-dijo voltendo a ver a las chicas-.

Sellon: ayuda!

Kaori: que le paso a alice?-corriendo asia las chicas-.

Julie: y a ustedes!...¿acaso pelearon?

Sellon: si…contra unas gundaleanas

Chicos: que!

Daraika: y son bastantes fuertes…

Shun: jumm….y como se llamaban?

Sellon: Kyre, Masaki y Akashi

Ace: ahora son diferentes chicas…

Julie: como que diferentes?

Dan: a shun lo habían atacado otras chicas para conseguir información sobre los atributos

Sellon: ya veo…

Evan: pero aquellas chicas se llamaban meiku , ozaka y hatsuki ((na: a ''Kyroi'' le cambie el nombre por ozaka ._. por la razón que se parecía mucho a ''Kyre'' !advertidos lo están¡ -w-)), pero no sabemos bien que atributo eran…

Daraika: pues…Kyre era Darkus, Masaki Ventus y Akashi Pairus

Shun: osea que las demás deven ser acuos, haos y subterra…

Kaori: osea que en total son seis peleadoras?

Shun: pues parece…

Julie: y que le hicieron a alice?

Daraika: alice peleo contra kyre…que al igual que ella tiene a Hydranoy

Sellon: Akashi tiene a dragonoi y masaki a spyrron…

Daraika: pero a nosotras nos ganaron fácilmente, alice fue la que aguanto maa…pero igual perdió…

Sellon: después kyre fue asi ella con una espada…

Shun: la daño!

Daraika: no..

Sellon: ahí fue cuando ustedes nos estaban buscando y se fueron

Daraika: pero pude ver que ella se inco frente a alice y le dijo algo, pero no puede escuchar que le dijo…

Sellon: después alice quedo inconsciente…

Dan: pobre alice…

Ace: y pudieron encontrar a las chicas?

Daraika: no…

Sellon: no revisaron si estaban en el autobús?

Chicos:….

Julie: otra cosa es que no se nos ocurrió ._.

Daraika: pues hay que ir a revisar-dijo empezando a caminar con alice con rumbo al autobús siendo perseguida por el grupo.

* * *

><p>¿?¿?: me rindo me rindo!-grita rogando una persona.<p>

Daraika: si…aquí están-adivino por el grito-.

Aika: eso te pasa por entrometida! ¬¬

Akari: que mala eres con migo aikita TTwTT –dijo escondiendoce detrás de hikari-.

Hikari: valla hasta que llegan chicos-dijo al ver al grupo-.

Shinobu: los estábamos esperando ^^

Chicos: ._. como…

Marijo: hayamos a las chicas peleando cerca de un rio

Akari: ella me quería tirar al rio! –dijo apuntando a aika-.

Aika: solo quería ver si podias flotar -w-

Dan: que tal si mañana seguimos esta charla que ya es tarde y tenemos que viajar bastante lejos-propone.

Akari: por mi esta bien -w-/

Ace: bueno bamonos!-dijo para que todos se subieran al autobús-.

Shun: jumm…..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno aquí esta el capitulo…Bueno perdi la cuenta!...creo que este es el quinto ._.''<strong>_

_**Bueno me despido!**_

_**Gracias a Siirenita Ramos! Por tu apoyo amiga! Y a Shun Runo Kazamii y Irie Miyuki….por cierto…ellos dos estuvieron modificando el fiic asi que si notan algo…pervertido…ellos fueron! ._.**_

_**Sahonara!**_


	6. あなたは、ほとんどキス

Akari: Ohayoo!

Shun: y eso que andas tan contenta?

Akari: ^w^ Porque Aikita no me mato! Ok no ._., porque el lunes 28 de mayo cumplió años Irie! Así que te dedico este fic amiga y algo mas ^^!

Shun: bravo! –Sarcasmo-

Akari: emo =3 bueno ''Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen!''

* * *

><p>*En Gundalea:<p>

-kazarina!- se podía escuchar a kyre gritar por los pacillos del palacio.

-A de estar en el laboratorio kyre- dijo Akashi siguiendo a kyre.

-O se ha de estar volviendo más loca de lo que esta-dijo masaki siguiendo al par.

-Hai- respondieron Akashi y kyre.

-Kazarina!-dijo kyre entrando al laboratorio. Al entrar otras tres iban saliendo, dejando a kyre algo dudosa.

-Trajimos lo que nos pediste kazarina-hablo masaki.

-Todas?-pregunto.

-No solo kyre- dijo Akashi.

-Perfecto! Con una sola muestra basta…y bien…¿Dónde está?-pregunto kazarina

-Kyre la tiene-dijo Akashi sin recibir respuesta- kyre…kyre, kyre, kyre, kyre, kyre, kyre, kyre, kyre, !Kyre¡-le llamo pero no volvió a conseguir respuesta de la otra.

-Yo me encargo-dijo masaki poniéndose frente de kyre- *pegándole una cachetada* despierta baka.

-Gracias, aquí está la muestra kazarina-dijo kyre abriendo su boca.

-Bien-dijo sacando un poco de saliva de la boca de kyre y poniéndola en un vidrio.

-Y…para que querías la saliva de esa mocosa kazarina?-pregunto masaki.

-Kyre tuvo que besarla para conseguirla-hablo Akashi.

-Si, por que ninguna quiso!- kyre replico.

-Pronto lo sabrán chicas, ahora, vallan y continúen con la misión- ordeno kazarina.

-Con que sea a favor del emperador lo vuelvo a hacer-dijo kyre posando sus manos en la cabeza y saliendo de aquel laboratorio.

-Tú haces lo que sean sin necesidad que te digan!-replico masaki siguiendo a kyre.

Cierto kyre-dijo Akashi siguiendo al par.

-créanme que será a nuestro favor-dijo kazarina embozando una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>*En la tierra:<p>

-Runo..-se escuchaba el nombre de la peli-azul.

-Ahmm?-dijo volteándose al otro lado ((na: a estas horas sigue dormida, y eso que durmió todo un día y ahorita son las 10 a.m))

-Runo-repitió aquella voz.

-!Que¡?-grito ((na: gruño ewe)) runo molesta.

-Runo despierta!-gritaron.

-Que quieren!- dijo despertándose y parándose ¿del suelo?

-Fuego!-grita alice dando la orden de que todos le dispararan con globos de agua a runo.

-Ahhh! Chicos!-grita runo siendo golpeada por los globos de agua- pareeeen!-grito, pero fue envano ya que había caído al lago que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Jajaja!-rieron todos por la caída de runo.

Leo:-empujando a marijo al lago- jaja XD

Marijo: oye! ¬¬

Aika:-empujando a leo- gane! :P

Shinobu:-empujando a aika- no lo creo! ^^

Dan:-empujando a shinobu- cáete!

Shinobu:-agarrando a dan- nunca! òwó

Hikari:-empujando a los dos- ^^

Dan y Shinobu: hikarii!

Hikari: nani? =3

Akari:-empujando a hikari- Gomen! ^^

Evan: a ella!-grito para que tobi, ace y el corrieran contra akari con intención de tirarla al lago.

Akari:-salto esquivando la envestida- fallaron! n.n

Chicos:-cayendo al lago- fue trampa!

Shun: no te escaparas!-dijo empujando a akari al lago.

Akari: baka!-dijo cayendo al lago al mismo tiempo que jalaba un hilo.

Shun: umm..?-sintiendo algo en su pie.

Akari: cae!-dijo jalando mas fuerte el hilo, jalando con si a shun.

Shun: akariiiii!-grita enojado al mismo tiempo que choca con alguien- hay –dijo sobándose la cabeza.

Hikari: etto .\\.

Shun:-captando la posición en que esta- h-hikari! Yo… .\\.

Hikari:-ruborizada- -cerrando sus ojos-.

Shun:-igual que hikari- -acercando su rostro al de hikari-.

¿?¿?: BAKAAAAAAA!-grita alguien agarrando a shun y sumergiéndolo en el agua.

Hikari: akari deja a shun!-dijo preocupada por el ninja ((na: va! Por mi no lo sacaría del agua a ese emo ¬¬))

Akari: pero te iba a besar!

Shun:-siendo ahorcado bajo el agua- abruraaa! x.x

Shinobu:-sobre los hombros de aika- no lo dejes huir akari! ^^

Aika: bájate no? -.-''

Shinobu: nop! Aquí estoy agusto :3

Aika: -.- entonces lo haré por las malas! ^^ -dijo levantando los brazos al mismo tiempo que empujaba a shinobu haciendo que cayera.

Shun:-saliendo del agua- casi me matas! ¬¬*

Akari: que crees que quería hacer ^^

Shun: ahh! Ven aquí!-dijo abalanzándose contra akari.

Akari: atrápame si puedes tortuga!-dijo saltando y perdiéndose de la vista de todos.

Shun: Que!-dijo haciendo lo mismo que akari.

Leo: bueno los perdimos ._.

Marijo: dos menos -w-

Runo: nee alice-le llamo-.

Alice: que pasa?-((na: ya todos estaban dentro del lago, si si se me olvidaron los demos ._. Gomen!))

Runo: como rayos llegue aquí?

Alice ahhh ^^'' lo que pasa es que no te querías despertar y….

* * *

><p>Flash Back:<p>

Alice POV:

-Pero tenemos un pequeño problemita- dijo julie.

-Cual?-pregunto shinobu.

-Runo sigue dormida-dijo kaori.

-Cierto!-conteste- pero…como le hacemos para llevarla al autobús?-di la pregunta esperando respuesta.

-Que mas da-dijo akari agarrando de un lado el sillón en que dormía runo.

-Que aras?-pregunto leo.

-Tú qué crees- respondió akari con su típica sonrisa.

-No se te ocurra tumbarla!-replico daraika.

-Por qué?

-Jaja, acaso no conoces a runo cuando la despiertan?

-Nop!

-Por que lo dices daraika-pregunto hikari. Mi actual rival del amor.

-Porque da MUCHO más miedo que un barni queriéndote violar!-respondió julie.

-Entonces si ha de dar miedo ._. –dijo leo

-No al barni, no al barni…-vi a shinobu agarrada detrás de aika y temblando.

-Que le pasa? ._. –dijo sellon apuntando a shinobu.

-Le tiene fobia a barni ._. –respondió marijo.

-Gracias a akari-dijo aika mirando a la mencionada.

-Mi? -w- -dijo akari haciéndose la inocente.

-Que le hiso?-pregunto daraika.

-En hallowin… ._. akari se vistió de barni para asustar a shinobu…-contaba leo.

-Y la siguió toda la noche con un cuchillo, incluso la acorralo en un callejón y le apunto con un rifle ._. –termino hikari.

-Y para qué? ._.'' –pregunte.

-Decía que no le temía a nada…así que -w- -respondió akari totalmente despreocupada.

((na: saco y saco temas! Ok ok pasare a lo escrito -Nada- bueno sacado de mi pervertida mente ^^))

-Pasando a lo del autobús…que tal si la llevamos tu y yo akari?- dijo daraika.

-Okey~!-respondió akari cargando a runo de los brazos y daraika de los pies- x.x tiempo tiempo! Esta pesada!-se quejo.

-Jaja! Ahora te aguantas por traumar a shinobu- dijo aika con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mi vida ya no es igual desde esa noche ._. –dijo Shinobu en los brazos de hikari, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de esta.

-Sí, y yo soy taxi o qué? -.-'' –dijo hikari.

-Solo llévala- le dijo marijo.

-Está bien -.-''

*Llegando al autobús:

-Por fin!- dijo con alegría leo.

-Porque festejas si tu no cargaste nada? -.-'' –dijo hikari todavía con shinobu en su espalda, que por cierto se había quedado dormida.

-Listo! :3 –grito akari dejando a runo en la orilla de un lago que estaba en el campamento. Me Pregunto que broma le hará a runo.

-Ya llegamos? -.o –pregunto shinobu parpadeando un par de veces y bajándose de la espalda de hikari.

-Por fin!-dijo hikari.

-Alice! =3 –dijo akari subiéndose a la espalda de hikari.

-Otra -.-''

-Luego te la pago ^^

-Que pasa akari?-respondí acercándome a ella.

-Quieres ser la jefa de esta ''guerrita'' ^^ -me pregunto…a que se refería con guerrita.

-De que hablas?

-Jeje, digamos que, el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor-dijo poniendo una sonrisa.

-Ya están listo los globos genera!-dijo Evan trayendo con ace y tobi unas canastas llenas de globos con agua.

-Aceptas? –dijo acercándose a mi rostro. Por dios! Espero que no pase nada parecido con aquella chica.

-A-Acepto –respondí. Diablos, runo me matara.

-Okey! ^^ -dijo bajándose de hikari- a sus posiciones chicos!

-Esto se pondrá bueno!-dijo aika acomodándose en su respectivo lugar.

-Ni que lo digas!-le dijo shinobu acomodándose a un lado suyo.

-Runo! –tobi le grita.

-Umm?-respondiste volteándote al otro lado, para que tu rostro quedara mirando hacia nosotros.

-Runo!-Evan repitió.

-¿Qué!-respondiste queriéndote despertar.

-Runo despierta!-te grito sellon.

-Que quieren!-gritaste despertándote.

-Fuego!-grite para que la invasión de globos comenzara…

Fin de Flash Back: -Fin de Alice POV-

* * *

><p>Runo: Ósea que tú hiciste que me tiraran los globos! ¬¬* -dijo acercándose a alice con un aura oscura.<p>

Alice: bueno…pues ^^'' –dijo algo nerviosa. Runo estaba a punto de pegarle a alice cuando….

-Kyaaaaaaaaa!-se escucho un grito cerca de lugar.

Evan: que fue eso?

Kaori: no lo sé, pero se escucho cerca de aquí.

Hikari: vamos a ver que era! –dijo saliendo del lago siendo seguida por los demos.

-Alejate Payaso!-se escucha la voz de akari. Al ir al lugar proveniente del grito, el grupo vio a akari en la rama de un árbol ((na: esta escena es como el capitul de Pandora Hearts en donde oz y alice despiertan en el hogar de gilberth. En donde, al despertar alice, break aparece bajo su cama.)) y a otra chica alta de cabello rubio la miraba con una sonrisa.

Shun: -.-'' miedosa…

Hikara: Tsuki!

Aika: Que haces aquí!

Tsuki: jeje nada en especial ^^ solo que me invitaron aquí.

Akari: !quien¡ -pregunto sin dejar de abrasar al árbol.

Tobi:-levantando la mano- yo!

Akari: que milagro ¬¬

Tsuki: jeje estaba recorriendo el lugar cuando vi a akari siendo perseguida por shun.

Shun: la logre alcanzar, pero vio a tsuki, y en un parpadear ya estaba sobre ese árbol.

Julie: jaja le tienes miedo a tsuki? Akari ^^

Akari: claro que no!

Daraika: entonces baja!

Akari: No!

Aika: si le teme -w-

-Chicos!

-Presten atención!

Sellon: y ustedes quiénes son? ._.

Ace: jeje gomen! Ella es Romi –dijo señalando a la chica.

Romi: Hola! ^^

Ace: y ella es Roxi –dijo señalando a la chica que estaba a lado de romi.

Roxi: es un gusto peleadores.

Runo: como saben que somos peleadores?

Romi: Acaso no saben! Sus nombres están por toda la red!

Roxi: incluso fotos de sus batallas!

Romi: pero…

Roxi: a ellas no las conocemos-dijo refiriéndose a hikari, aika, leo, marijo, shinobu y akari.

Leo: lo que pasa es que nosotras no somos peleadoras ^^

Marijo: ni siquiera tenemos bakugane.

Dan: !No tienen¡ Jo chicas, ustedes están perdidas!

Hikari: si ya entendimos -.-''

Tobi: ellas serán las organizadoras de eventos y repartirán los cuartos!

Roxi: cierto! ^^

Romi: así que repartiremos las habitaciones!

Shun: suerte que ya les di la lista de nombres de cada uno.

Roxi: cierto, así nos ahorramos más tiempo ^^

Romi: bueno…hay cuatro habitaciones…así que quedaran así!

Tsuki: cruza los dedos hikari para que quedes con shun-le susurra a la peli-café.

Hikari:-sonrojada-

Akari: jumm.. ¬¬

Romi: Aika, Tsuki, Kaori, Sellon y Tobi en la primera habitación!

Roxi: Leo, Romi, Marijo, Julie y Evan en la segunda.

Romi: Daraika, Roxi, Alice y Ace en la tercera!

Roxi: y Hikari, Runo, Shinobu, Dan, Akari y Shun en la cuarta y última habitación! ^^

Shun y Akari: Queeee!

Romi: ya está decidido! ^^

Akari: no dormiré con este hentai! ¬¬

Shun: ni yo con ella…espera !Hentai?

Roxi: mañana a las 10 a.m empezaran las actividades!

Akari: si H-E-N-T-A-I

Romi: son las 10 p.m

Shun: !Tu eres la hentai¡ ¬¬

Roxi: así que vallaos a dormir!

Akari: !Tu lo eres¡ ¬¬*

Shun: !Que tu¡

Akari: Tu!

Shun: Tu!

Akari: Tu!

Shun: Tu!

Akari: Yo!

Shun: Que yo soy el hentai!

Chicos: ._.

Akari: jaja gane! nwn –dijo victoriosa, yendo a su respectiva habitación.

Shun: .\\.

Dan: -poniendo una mano sobre el hombre de shun- no te creía capas de eso amigo ._.

Evan: al parecer es más pervertido que tobi u.u

Tobi: cierto uwu shun, tu honor se fue a la basura ^^

Shun: Me iré a dormir -\\- -dijo shun yéndose a su habitación.

Tsuki: jaja que entretenido final tuvimos aquí!

Hikari: -yéndose-

Aika: creo que le afecto -w-

Shinobu: lo mejor es que podre ver las peleas y intervenciones de hikari! *w*

Leo: suerte la tuya ^^

Alice: bueno chicas, nosotras ya nos vamos a dormir

Marijo: nosotras también ^^

Sellon: bueno, hasta mañana!

-hasta mañana!- respondieron los demás para que cada quien tomara su camino.

-Al parecer todo va dicho el plan-dijo una vos proveniente de unos arbustos.

-Ni que lo digas-

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo! :3<p>

-Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasa!

Pido disculpas por la tardanza de subir los capítulos de esta fic!

Jeje y también le pido disculpas si aparecieron un par de veces ^^'' eh tenido poco tiempo para acomodar los diálogos de cada personaje !Gomen¡

Y perdón irie y selene por subirles el capitulo después de….no sé cuantos días ni semanas! :3

Shun: notas de la autora que se le olvido mencionar! ^^

Akari: cierto ._. Nuevos miembro!

.-Tsuki kirasame

.- Roxi

.-Romi

Hasta la próxima! ^^ ¿Review? =3

Mattanee!

Akari-san


	7. ヴェルダ直腸？

Empezado: 09\07\12

Shun: hola! ^^/

Dan: y akari? ¬.¬

Shun: murió -w-

Dan: enserio?

Shun: Si! Bueno aquí les traigo el cap…

Akari: -agarrando a shun por la espalda y tapándole la boca- me llevare esto :3 –se va con shun de rehén-.

Dan: Okey…? Akari les deja el capitulo siete de esta historia!

Runo: -apareciendo detrás de dan- ''Bakugan ni nosotros le pertenecemos a akari'', si fuéramos de ella shun ya no hubiera aparecido en la segunda temporada! ^^

Dan: nos vemos abajo!

* * *

><p>1¿?: Baka!<p>

2¿?: Jajaja pero si hola!

1¿?: Jum!- se da media vuelta y sale de la habitación azotando la puerta-.

Hikari: alguien me puede decir cómo llegamos a esta pelea?

Shinobu: digamos que sola se dio.

Runo: así de fácil se dan las peleas?

Dan: al parecer sí.

Marijo: -un escalofrió recorre su espalda- pruu*

Romi: que pasa marijo?

Marijo: nada…-regresando a su que hacer-.

Leo: saldré un rato chicos! -avisa antes de salir-.

Evan: okey leo!

Julie: no te tardes!

Leo: ok~ -dijo saliendo de la habitación-.

* * *

><p>-suena el celular de tsuki-<p>

Tsukki: -leyendo el mensaje- al rato vengo chicos! –avisa-.

Tobi: a dónde vas?

Tsuki: a dar la vuelta –sale de la habitación-.

* * *

><p>Dan: jajaja! Ahora págame shinobu! –dijo victorioso-.<p>

Shinobu: fue trampa! –replica-.

Runo: tú y tu mala suerte.

Shinobu: cómo es posible que caiga en sus casillas todo el tiempo?

Dan: pues ya ves…

Runo: solo paga coda.

Shinobu: jum…-dándole dinero a dan-.

Shun: oye hikari…

Hikari: mmm…?-respondió sin quitar su vista de su manga-.

Shun: quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

Hikari: vamos! –Dijo emocionada-.

Shun: jeje –dijo saliendo con hikari de la habitación-.

-El emo, perdón, shun y hikari habían salido de paseo, estaban caminando por la orilla del lago, donde tiraron a runo. En el lago se podía observar claramente el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas.-

Shun: y…

Hikari: puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Shun: si!... digo ¿Qué pasa?

Hikari: quien te gusta?- pregunto manteniendo su vista en el cielo-.

Shun: pues…-sonrojándose- se puede decir que una persona que acabo de conocer hace ya unos meses.

Hikari: y por qué quieres a esa persona?

Shun: no lo sé….digamos que fue amor a primera vista.

Hikari: entonces no tienes un por qué…

Shun: aja….jejeje por que esa persona…

Hikari: esa persona que? –Dijo viéndolo a los ojos-.

Shun: no tiene ni el más mínimo defecto- dijo acorralando a hikari contra un árbol, poniendo una mano al lado del rostro de ella, mientras que con la otra sujetaba la barbilla de hikari-.

Hikari: -sonrojada- sh-shun…-dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos-.

Shun: y esa persona eres tu…hikari –terminando de decir eso, beso a hikari dulcemente, lo que no se esperaba este, es que ella le correspondiera aquel beso-.

* * *

><p>Y DE REPENTE APARECE UN AIROMAN CHANGO ZOMBIE Y MATA A SHUN CON UN DISPARO EN LA CABESA, Y DESPUES, Y DESPUES, ¡!SE LO COMO DE PIES A CABEZAAAA! Muajajaja :3 Ok sigamos con el fic -w-<p>

* * *

><p>Hikari: -terminando el beso- yo también te amo shun –dijo dándole una sonrisa-.<p>

Shun: no sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte decir eso –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa- pero no hay que decirle a nadie de esto ¿ok?

Hikari: lo dices por akari ¿verdad? -.-''

Shun: aja…

Hikari: está bien, esto solo quedara entre nosotros.

Shun: jeje… que te parece si volvemos a la habitación? Akari ha de estar preocupada por ti –dijo dándole una sonrisa a hikari y tomándola de la mano-.

Hikari: -asintió entrelazando sus dedos con los de shun mientras empezaban la caminata asía la habitación-.

-La pareja iba en silencio por todo el camino, solo observando el cielo estrellado con sus manos juntas…hasta que uno de los dos decide hablar-

Shun: que te parece si tomamos un atajo hikari?-dijo mirado a la mencionada-.

Hikari: atajo?

Shun: si, vamos!

Hikari: está bien…

-El par de chicos se introdujeron al bosque pasando por el atajo que shun dijo, solo que hikari se detuvo al escuchar unas voces provenientes de unos arbustos, haciendo que esta valla asía esos arbustos, llamando la atención de shun haciendo que también se acercara a ver-

Shun: que pasa hik….-fue interrumpido-.

Hikari: Shhh… mira-dijo apuntando a un grupo de chicas-.

Shun: ellas son…!

Hikari: Si….

* * *

><p>Kyre: que estúpido!<p>

Masaki: como puede ser que cambiaron los planes?

Sasaki: pues no crean que yo también estoy muy contenta, aparte, así lo decreto el emperador.

Kyre: esto me parece tonto, ya vamos a media misión y cambian el objetivo!

Sasaki: solo sigo ordenes kyre.

Masaki: jumm…entonces debemos adelantar el plan…

Kyre: e ir por…-se escucha el romper de una rama-.

Sasaki: jumm…-saca su arco y tira cinco flechas de una asía un árbol-.

Masaki: a de haber sido un animal.

Kyre: okey, entonces mañana nos vemos en el congreso.

Masaki y Sasaki: hai –dijeron para que las tres se tele trasportaran -.

Shun: estuvo cerca –cargando a hikari, en una rama del árbol en donde sasaki había tirado las flechas-.

Hikari: Gomene.

Shun: no fue tu culpa hikari.

Hikari: y ahora?

Shun: vámonos a dormir, mañana le diremos a los demás de esto.

Hikari: está bien…

* * *

><p>Shun: -abriendo la puerta de la habitación- llegam…!-no termino la palabra ya que cayó una cubeta llena de agua sobre el- pero que…!<p>

Hikari: no hay nadie…-dijo entrando a la habitación-.

Shun: han de haber salido a buscarte.

¿?: Baka tampoco es para tanto.

Shun: ah?-dijo volteando a ver quien andaba detrás de el, pero no vio a nadie- que habrá…hikari?-regreso su vista al frente, pero esta vez no hayo a hikari- HIKARI! –grita esperando respuesta de esta-.

-Se apagan las luces-

* * *

><p>*Afuera de la habitación, a unos cinco metro de ella.<p>

Shinobu: está bien haber hecho esto?-dijo sujetando el brazo derecho de hikari-.

Runo: pues yo no le veo nada de malo-dijo sujetando el brazo izquierdo de hikari-.

Hikari: que le harán a shun?-dijo preocupada-.

Dan: digamos que akari le hará una bromita-dijo sonriendo-.

Hikari: qué clase de broma?

Shinobu: pues…

-POR QUE ME TIRASTE CON ESO!

-POR QUE LA BESASTE!

-QUE! YO NO LA BESE!

-ENTONCES ACE MIENTE!

-QUE!

-NO TE AGÁS!

Runo: creo que esta va a larga.

Evan: que pasa chicos?

Marijo: y porque están afuera?-pregunto llegando con el resto de su habitación-.

Dan: estamos esperando a akari.

Romi: para qué?

Shinobu: pues…para algo-dijo sonriendo-.

Hikari: ya me pueden soltar?

Runo: nop

-AHHHH!

-NO SEAS MARICA KAZAMI!

-PARA EMEPZAR, DEJA DE TIRARME CON CUCHILLOS!

-OKEY…

-OLLE!

-DIJISTE QUE DEJARA LOS CUCHILLOS.

-ME QUIERES PARTIR EN DOS O QUE!

-NO TENIA PENSADO ESO…

-DIABLOS….

-VEEEN KAZAMI!

Alice: que son todos esos grito?-llegando con su grupo-.

Hikari: akari trata de matar a shun.

Aika: por qué?-llegando con su grupo-.

Runo: por un detallito que paso-dijo sonriendo-.

Tsuki: akari esta allá?

Dan: si, por?

Tsuki: jejeje, ahorita vengo-dijo yendo a donde se encontraba akari-.

Dan: okey…

Kaori: y que hacemos?

Hikari: tal vez soltarme ¬¬

Shinobu: a cambio de qué? -w-

Hikari: de lo que sea, pero suéltenme!

Runo: okey, como digas! ^^ -dijo para que las dos soltaran a hikari-.

Hikari: Y ahora que qu…-fue interrumpida por los labios de shinobu-.

Shinobu: -terminando el beso- Ikuso runo! ^^

Runo: vamos!-dijeron agarrando a hikari y llevándosela del lugar ((na: okey Selene, envés del hentai del que tanto hablamos, pues paso a yuri owo , así que en el cap ocho o nueve tendrás tu hentai con X personaje -w-))-.

Akari: haaaaaiii!-saludo-.

Tsuki: trajimos bebidas!

Akari: espera….y hikari? ¬¬

Dan: digamos que esta con shinobu y runo.

Akari: entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

Julie: pero si fueron a njcdolwnali-le tapan la boca-.

Leo: mejor no digas nada…

Aika: si no quieres heridos.

Julie: T_T ok

Evan: y para que trajeron las bebidas?

Tsuki: para beberlas! Para que más.

Alice: pero… y shun?

Akari: digamos que él no estará aquí.

Daraika: que le paso?

Tuski: quedo inconsciente ^^

Ace: pobre…

Romi: mina! Y por qué no jugamos a la botella?

Kaori: a la botella?

Julie: si hay que jugar!

Roxi: todos de acuerdo?

Demás: si!

Romí: okey, pero primero que nada, todos siéntense en el suelo-dijo sentándose, haciendo que los demás hicieran lo mismo que ella-.

Sellon: y bien…quien comienza?

Tobi: que aika comience!

Aika: yo?

Roxi: bien! Comienza aika!

Aika: está bien…-dijo girando la botella, apunta a evan- verdad o reto henta?

Evan: verdad!

Aika: hikari toda vía no llega….¿te atrae hikari?

Evan: jeje, se puede decir que si.

Aika: jeje -w-

Akari: ¬¬

Romi: bien, sigo yo!-gira la botella, apunta a sellon-. ¿Verdad o reto?

Sellon: verdad.

Romi: quien te gus…

Sellon: nadie..-interrumpió a romi-.

Tobi: ni shun? ¬w¬

Sellon: etto…-ruborizada-.

Alice: ¬¬

Shun: -llegando al grupo con el ceños fruncido y con los bazos entrelazados-.

Evan: no preguntare…

Shun: -sentándose entre evan y aika-.

Daraika: voooy!-gira la botella y apunta a tsuki- ¿verdad o reto tsuki?

Tsuki: reto!

Daraika: haz lo que le hiciste a akari para que te tuviera miedo.

Tsuki: segura?

Daraika: si!

Tsuki: okey~! ^^

Akari: espera, que?

Tsuki: a-k-a-r-i-chan –acercándose a ella-.

Akari: n-nani?

Tsuki: jugamos? -w-

Akari: -tragando en seco- N-Nooooo!-sale corriendo-.

Tsuki: ven, no seas miedosa!- va tras ella-.

Leo: Sigo!-gira la botella, apunta a shun- verdad o reto shun?

Shun: verdad.

Leo: es cierto que besaste a hikari? ¬w¬

Shun: q-que! o\\o

Leo: cierto o no?

Shun: yo….pues…

Hikari: ll-llegue!-había llegado exhausta, con la camisa mal puesta, el pantalón desabrochado, un poco bajado y con el cabello un poco alborotado-.

Marijo: que te paso? ._.

Hikari: sh-shinobu y ru-runo…-decía con nervio, alguien detrás de ella le puso la mano en su hombro interrumpiéndola-.

Shinobu: no necesitamos dar explicaciones ¿cierto?-dijo con una sonrisa-.

Hikari:-tragando en seco- c-cierto.

Runo: solo salimos a dar un paseo, eso es todo ^^

Leo: entonces shun? ¬w¬

Shun: Urusai -\\-

Roxi: -quitándole la camisa a shun- camisa fuera!

Shun: porque! ¬¬

Hikari: o\\o –ruborizada al 150%-.

¿?¿?: es mejor que no veas eso hikari-dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que le tapaba los ojos a hikari por detrás-.

Hikari: q-quien eres?-dijo nerviosa-.

¿?¿?: Kirisame ^^ -dijo quitando sus manos del rostro de hikari-.

Hikari: ah -.-''

Tobi: y akari?

Tsuki:…quien sigue? ^^ -dijo cambiando de tema-.

Marijo: donde esta? ¬.¬

Tsuki: al rato va a ve ir, no se preocupen ^^

Todos: ¬¬

Julie: Ok, sigamos! Vas hikari.

Hikari: Ok!-gira la botella y apunta a tsuki-.

Tsuki: al parecer soy única aquí…

Hikari: verdad o reto tsuki?

Tsuki: verdad!

Hikari: donde esta hikari? ¬¬

Tsuki: en la orilla del lago, por la parte sur -w-

Hikari: Ok! Ahorita regreso chicos-se levanta y se va-.

Daraika: deberías acompañarla shun, haber si se vuelven a besuquear haya ^^

Shun: -\\-

Tsuki: voy! :3

Todos: -tragando en seco-.

Dan: pobre al que le toque ._.

Shun: si -.-''

Tsuki:-gira la botella, apunta a alice- ^^ verdad o reto alice?

Alice: r-reto…

Tsuki: ve y acompaña a hikari-dijo con una sonrisa-.

Alice: Ok…-se levanta y va a donde hikari-.

Shinobu: Sigo! ^^ -gira la botella y apunta a dan- verdad o reto dan?

Dan: reto!

Shihnobu: Okey…!Besa a shun¡

Shun: ¡Que!

Shinobu: anda dan, besa a shun.

Dan: pero…

Sellon: solo hazlo baka.

Dan: me vengare e.e! –Besando a shun-.

Shun: O\\O

* * *

><p>Alice: chicas!-grito llegando al lugar que había dicho tsuki-.<p>

¿?¿?: Mira nada más que tenemos aquí masaki.

Masaki: Sabes, es malo andar de noche por aquí niña ¿verdad kyre?

Kyre: cierto, y más si son personas como tu gehabich.

Alice: que quieren!

Kyre: no queremos nada en especial…solo…

Masaki: te queremos a ti-dijo agarrando a alice por enfrente, mientras kyre la sujetaba por detrás-.

Alice: suéltenme!

Kyre: lo siento cariño.

Masaki: pero tenemos ordenes de llevarte con nosotras.

Alice: a donde!

Kyre: -embozando una sonrisa de malicia- pronto lo sabrás.

Masaki: no te preocupes…no te aremos nada, si no nos causas problemas gehabich-dijo agarrando su mentón-.

Kyre: Ikuso –dijo para que las tres se teles trasportaran-.

Tobi: okey dan, verdad o reto?

Dan: reto!

Tobi: ve y busca a las chicas.

Dan: porque yo!

Aika: porque tú eres el mas macho de aquí.

Dan: bueno, en eso tienes razón…Yosh! Iré!-dijo levantándose animadamente y yendo a buscarlas-.

Ace: enserio!-dijo riendo-.

Aika: Va! Que solo fue una broma –sonrió-.

Leo: y al parecer callo en ella.

Marijo: T.T

Tsuki: Je…-sonríe ampliamente-.

* * *

><p>Runo: bueno hasta aquí el capi!<p>

Alice: me capturaron! T.T

Runo: alégrate de que no te violaron :3

Alice: Jajaja T_T –sarcasmo-.

Dan: Se aceptan criticas y quejas para la escritora! :3

Akari:-llegando- y obvio que review también ^^

Dan: y shun? ._.

Akari: ohhh -w-

Todos: Mattanee!

* * *

><p>!OMAKE¡<p>

*En gundalea:

¿?¿?: Esta es la mocosa?

¿?¿?: Al parecer si shikaru.

Shikaru: Jo! Y yo que pensaba que era la de dos coletas yukari!

Yukari: lo sé, yo también!

¿?¿?: Que pasa aquí!

Shikaru y Yukari: sa-sasaki!-dijeron poniéndose en posición de firmes-.

Sasaki: dejen a la rehén y vallan a vigilar sus puestos.

Shikatu y Yukari: si sasaki!-dijeron yéndose a sus respectivos puestos-.

Alice: ah…?-despertando-.

Sasaki: valla, hasta que despiertas.

Alice: dónde estoy?

Sasaki: estas en gundalea.

Alice: en gundalea! Y tu quien eres!

Sasaki: me llamo sasaki.

¿?¿?: Valla, hasta que despertó.-llegando-.

Alice: t-tu eres kyre ¿cierto?

Kyre: así es-acercándose a ella- lástima que no te pude matar la primera vez…

Alice: -alejándose-.

Kyre: ya está todo listo sasaki?

Sasaki: déjame ver-dijo acercando su bakupod a su rostro- ozaka, ya está todo listo?

Ozaka: si, ya la pueden traer-respondió por el bakupod-.

Kyre: perfecto ¡akashi, masaki!-dijo para que las dos chicas sujetaran a alice, una de cada brazo-.

Sasaki: Vámonos!-dijo para que las cinco chicas se empezaran a teles trasportar del lugar-.

Alice: que harán con migo?

Kyre: no te preocupes alice-le dice en voz baja- no te aremos nada –dijo dándole una sonrisa que se le hacía muy familiar a alice, dejando a esta con duda-.

Terminado: 18\07\12


	8. Mas de una copa

Empezado: 18\07\12

Akari: Haaaai! Pelea de Clones, está a punto de comenzar! :3

Dan: ''Bakugan ni nosotros le pertenecemos a akari''

Runo: si fuera así, shun ya no hubiera aparecido en la segunda temporada ^^

* * *

><p>*En ese mismo día, en la mañana:<p>

Daraika: ni loca dejare que hagan eso.

Kaori: Jo! No seas aguafiestas daraika!

Daraika: nos quieren embriagar a todos o que!

Shinobu: pues…

Daraika: como pensaba…no pueden llevar eso y punto final.

Kaori: pero…

Daraika: nada de peros, ahora, vallan y tiren eso, al regresar se traen las bebidas.

Shinobu y Kaori: está bien daraika-dijeron dándose media vuelta y yendo a donde estaban las bebidas-.

Shinobu: estas pensando lo mismo que yo daraika?

Daraika: si es en vaciar la mitad de las bebidas y llenarlas de sake…significa que eres mi hermana perdida :3

Shinobu: Hermana! Por fin te encuentro! QwQ

* * *

><p>*Ese mismo día, con dan buscando a las chicas:<p>

Dan: ALICE, HIKARI, AKARI! DONDE ESTAN!-gritaba el peli-café esperando respuesta de alguna de las tres chicas.

-Dan por aquí!-se escuchaba la voz de hikari a lo lejos-.

Dan: Hikari!

Hikari: Si! Ayúdanos a bajar dan!

Dan: pero, donde están!

Hikari: arriba de ti dan!-dijo para que este volteara asía arriba-.

Dan: Hi-Hikari! O\\O –dijo tapándose los ojos con las manos-.

Hikari: que pasa dan?

Dan: llevas falda…pero no short? -\\-

Hikari: n-no mires baka ¬\\¬

Dan: pues tú me dijiste que volteara -\\-

Hikari: bueno ya, ayúdanos a bajar!

Dan: acaso no será por ak….

Hikari: n-no! ¬\\¬

Dan: Ok, pero una pregunta…

Hikari: qué?

Dan: como quedaron amarradas de esa forma? -.-'' –dijo refiriéndose a que alice estaba amarrada de la rama de un árbol, akari amarrada de cabeza en otra rama del árbol y hikari con cada muñeca y tobillos amarrados de diferentes ramas ((na: mas especifico: hikari estaba amarrada en ''X'' han de saber cómo les digo)) pero akari y alice estaban inconscientes-.

Hikari: le verdad, no sé cómo llegamos aquí, en un parpadear ya estábamos las tres amarradas-.

Dan: Okey…las bajare-dijo acercándose a hikari para ayudarla-.

* * *

><p>Evan: no te creía capas de eso shun!<p>

Leo: ten por seguro que akari te matara.

Ace: si mañana estas muerto…me puedo quedar con tu katana?

Shun: no ¬¬

Ace: Jumm….

Sellon: oigan, aquellos no son dan y hikari?

Marijo: si, y al parecer vienen cargando a alice y akari.

Kaori: que les habrá pasado?

Tsuki: pensé que no las alarias kuso-dijo ya que el par había llegado al grupo-.

Dan: las halle gracias a hikari-dijo dejando a alice recostada en el suelo-.

Tsuki: hikari no quedo inconsciente? Va! Al parecer a ti no te golpeo la rama hikari.

Hikari: -.-''

Tobi: como de que a ella no le golpeo la rama?

Tsuki: mira, al accionar una trampa pisándola, una rama se suelta y golpea a la victima en el rostro o detrás de la cabeza ((na: en el cogote XD como dicen mis abuelos ewé)).

Hikari: si me golpeo la rama…

Tsuki: pero dices que no quedaste inconsciente.

Hikari: POR QUE ME GOLPEO EN EL ESTOMAGO! ¬¬*

Tsuki: ah, apunte mal -w-

Ace: tsuki, pero que le haces a akari para que te tenga miedo?

Tsuki:-acercándose a ace- Kinisu –dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que le sacaba la lengua-.

Ace: ey, no se vale!

Tsuki: jeje

Aika: deberíamos despertarlas?-dijo refiriéndose a alice y akari-.

Evan: no creo que vayan a hacer algo malo.

Aika: bueno, en eso tienes algo de razón.

Evan: lo ves, yo siempre tengo la ra~…-se detuvo al ver lo que shinobu estaba a punto de hacer-.

Shinobu: ¡DESPIERTEN, PAR DE WEBONAS!-grito lanzándoles una cubeta con agua. Al lanzarles el agua, shinobu rápidamente va con evan y le da la cubeta-.

Aika: nop, no tienes nada de razón…

Akari: pero que…!

Shinobu: fue evan! ^^ -dijo apuntando al mencionado-.

Evan: Ehh!

Alice: tú fuiste evan?-pregunto ya levantada-.

Evan: yo…

Akari: -le da una patada por detrás- baka.

Kaori: mina!-dijo llamando la atención de todos- vengan a tomar refresco!

Dan: y eso que están dando refresco?

Kaori: pues ya ves ^^

*30 min. Después:

Shun: y te digo hip* qwe erse bauboso dre ace drigo trodo!-dijo tambaleándose-.

Ace: ar dwe ertar tronto ewe tico!-dijo de la misma forma que shun-.

Hikari:-llegando con shun- shrun, qwe te parece si va-hip*-mos a un curto!

Shun: a dronde!

Hikari: hip* a un cuarto!

Shun: varmos!-dijo cargando a hikari y llevándosela a un cuarto-.

Evan: DAN RUSO! Vriwemos or esta noche!

Dan: Siii!-dijo chocando su vaso con el de evan-.

Runo: yop no mesesiro hip* a un buno para nada!

Alice: cirto! Hip* y cromo twienen noviars ya ni nros vren!

Sellon: qwe drivertiro!-abrasando a julie-.

Julie: vredad!-abrasando a sellon-.

Tobi: frauto yop!-abrasando a las dos-.

Romi: no tre parece extraño qre esto sepa raro?

Roxi: parra nrada cromi!

Leo: mira, vreo mi refregó!-dijo apuntando al lago, que por cierto las tres estaban sentadas a la orilla del lago-.

Marijo: sii! Yop hip* trambien!

Daraika: mrira un precerito! ^w^ -metiendo la mano al lago para agarrarlo-.

Marijo: yo lo qriero!

Leo: nemo~! –agarrándolo-.

Kaori: crees que fue buena idea hacer esto?-dijo viendo a todo el grupo sentada en una esa junto a shinobu-.

Shinobu: la verdad no…!fue la mejor idea¡

Kaori: oye, y tú no viste a donde fueron akari y tsuki?

Shinobu: mmm….han de haber ido a su habitación como todos, sabes a que me refiero -w-

Kaori: ahh….entonces se la han de estar pasando bien ^^

¿?¿?: Que están diciendo par de bakas-dijeron dos personas detrás de shinobu y kaori, golpeando al par en la cabeza-.

Shinobu:-volteando a ver quiénes eran las dos personas- Ho-Hola tsuki-nerviosa-.

Kaori: Ak-Akari jeje –nerviosa-.

Tsuki: le pusieron sake a las bebidas, cierto?

Shinobu: etto…jeje p-pues s-si…

Akari: y no pensaron en las consecuencias?

Kaori: no -.-''

Tsuki:-agarrando de la muñeca a shinobu y atrayéndola a ella- y ustedes no bebieron?

Shinobu: n-no…

Akari: pues, como hicieron este desorden…

Tsuki: ustedes se unirán al desorden!-dicho esto, tsuki saco una botella de sake y se la dio a beber forzosamente a shinobu-.

Akari: sigues kaori!

Kaori: ustedes ya bebieron cierto? -.-''

Akari: hip* tu qué crees? -w- -dijo dándole a beber la bebida de la misma forma que lo hiso tsuki-.

Shinobu: hip* -terminando la bebida- friestaaa!

Las tres: Siii!

* * *

><p>*A la mañana siguiente:<p>

Alice: hay mi cabeza-dijo con su mano izquierda en su cabeza-aparte…como rayos estoy desnuda, umm…pero ni me acuerdo que hice ayer para que me doliera así de fuerte la cabeza-dijo acomodándose de lado, que por cierto estaba acostada- R-RU-RUNO!-grito al darse cuenta que la peleadora haos estaba acostada en su cama, sin ropa al igual que ella-.

Runo: alice?-dijo despertando- porque te dormiste en mi cama? Y…des…nu…da…-dijo viendo que ella estaba igual que alice- AHHH! P-PERO QUE RAYOS PASO ALICE!-grito atemorizada por la situación-.

Alice: calma runo, que yo tampoco sé que paso.

Runo: P-Pero, t-tu..y..yo, anoche, las dos, AHH!

Alice: lo sé runo -.-'' pero tómatelo con calma…

Runo: Pero alice! Que no entiendes que era mi primera vez…!

Alice: jaja, y crees que la mía es la segunda vez o qué? ¬¬

Runo: p-pues…

Alice: al rato hablamos de esto, ahora hay que cambiarnos y…que rayos haces? -_-*

Runo: alice-chan tiene más que yo!-dijo tocando con su dedo índice un pecho de esta-.

Alice: chan? -.-*

Runo: si! Alice-chan!

Alice: está bien…deja de hacer eso y cámbiate.

Runo: ok~-dijo empezándose a cambiar-.

*15 min. Después:

Alice: okey…que paso ayer? -.-'' –dijo refiriéndose al desastre que habían hecho ayer-.

Runo: nee alice-chan

Alice: que pasa?

Runo: que te parece si vamos a espiar a las habitaciones? -w-

Alice: estaría bien hacerlo?

Runo: claro! Para ver que ninguno se haiga perdido ^^

Alice: ok vamos -.-''-dijeron para emprender camino asía la habitación 1. En el camino, las dos se detuvieron al ver un grupo de 7 chicas dormidas en el suelo-.

Runo: okey…apuntare a los de este grupo-dijo sacando una libreta y una pluma-.

Alice: veamos…aquí están sellon, romi, leo, marijo, julie, daraika y roxi.

Runo: ok!, veamos a quien más nos hallamos en el camino ^^!

.-más adelante, en el lago-.

Alice: okey, no preguntare como llegaron aquí -.-''

Runo: veamos, aquí se encuentra tobi, evan y ace-dijo apuntando los nombres en la libreta-.

Alice:…no notas algo runo?

Runo: no, qué?

Alice: ro-pa…

Runo: ahh… -.-''

Alice: bien, sigamos!

.-más adelante, pararon en un árbol-.

Runo: aww..! qué bonita escena! :3

Alice: si, si solo apunta.

Runo: Ok! Veamos, aika y kaori…listo, sigamos!-dijeron para empezar a caminar asía la habitación, que por cierto ya les quedaba lo suficiente cerca. Al llegar, runo y alice abrieron cuidadosamente la puerta para no hacer tanto ruido, entrando al cuarto-.

Alice: O\\O Sh-Shun!

Runo: Shhh! No agas tanto ruido alice-dijo en susurro-.

Alice: g-gomene, es solo que…-dijo de la misma forma que runo-.

Runo: jeje al parecer los que están aquí tuvieron bastante diversión ¿no?

Alice: como tú y yo?

Runo: Sip!

Alice:…

Runo: veamos las parejitas! ^^ -dijo acercándose a la primera cama- jojojo, que tenemos aquí! Nada más y nada menos que a hikari y tsuki!

Alice: sabes, viéndolos me doy cuenta de que los que están aquí hicieron lo mismo que nosotras –dijo acercándose a la segunda cama-.

Runo: si -w-

Alice: en la segunda cama tenemos a dan y shun -\\-

Runo: uhh te puso los cuernos!-yendo a la tercera cama-.

Alice: Urusai, que a ti también -\\-

Runo: pero yo se los puse con alice-chan! :3

Alice: mejor ya di quienes están en esa cama -\\-

Runo: aquí tenemos a shinobu y akari! Jajaja traiciono a hikari!

Alice: -.-'' mejor hay que despertar a todos…

Runo: oh mejor –acercándose al oído de alice y diciéndole algo- que te parece? ^^

Alice: no hayo porque no hacerlo -w-

*1 hora después. En la cancha:

Aika: alguien me puede decir como rayos amanecí en mi cama?

Hikari: mejor dicho, que paso ayer que no recuerdo nada!

Marijo: nadie en este campo recuerda nada!

Leo: y que ni se diga del dolor de cabeza!

Evan: jaja! Pero si nosotros amanecimos húmedos!

Tobi: cierto, y disque estaba acostado en mi cama!

Shinobu: porque no podemos recordar nada kaori?-sujetando su cabeza con su mano izquierda-.

Kaori: no tengo ni la menor idea shinobu, solo recuerdo que llegaron tsuki y akari, y nos dieron a tomar algo-de la misma forma que shinobu-.

Tsuki y akari: que nosotras qué?-recostadas en las bancas-.

Kaori: nada!

Runo: minna! Chicos!-sobre una mesa, sujetando lo que parecía ser un control remoto-.

Todos: QUE!-mal humorados-.

Runo: hay, que enojones.

Alice: venimos a presentarles un pequeño video que hicimos!

Ace: ahorita no queremos ver nada!

Runo: créanme, que lo van a querer ver.

Alice: así que pongan mucha atención a sus travesuras de ayer!

Shun: travesuras?

* * *

><p>*En el video:<p>

.-Se podía ver a runo, que estaba al frente de cámara-.

Runo: bueno chicos! Ya sabemos que al despertar con dolor de cabeza y algunos un poco adoloridos, van a querer saber que asieron ayer!

Alice:-aparece al lado de runo- revisamos las cámaras y pudimos ver que kaori y shinobu llenaron medio litro de todas las bebidas con sake del más fuerte.

Runo: dos personas, a las que no le pudimos ver el rostro, hicieron que ellas también bebieran.

Alice: después de una media hora comienza el desorden, y algunos empezaron a bailar descontroladamente.

Runo: otros se metieron al lago desnudos y se durmieron bajo unos árboles.

Alice: y OTROS se fueron a la habitación uno a ''divertirse'' un rato.

Runo: y como han de querer saber quienes hicieron todas esas cosas…

Alice: pues les enseñaremos quienes hicieron todas esas cosas!-dijo agarrando la cámara para grabar a runo-.

Runo: vamos con los bailadores!-llegando al grupo-.

Alice: En el grupo de bailadores se encuentran sellon, romi, leo, marijo, julie, daraika y roxi!

Runo: ahora vallamos con los bañadores alice-chan!

Alice: deja de decirme así –siguiendo a runo-.

Runo: nop!-llegando al lago- en el grupo de bañadores tenemos a evan, tobi y ace!

Alice:-grabando a los chicos-por que los grabo? –lamentándose-.

Runo: porque te pago-yendo a los arboles-.

Alice: tu no me pagas!

Runo: en la noche te lo compenso.

Alice: mejor no me pagues…

Runo: nop! Ahora te pagare!-sonriendo- bueno llegamos con las dormilonas! Aika y kaori!

Alice: me sorprende que haigan dormido abrazadas…-yendo al cuarto-.

Runo: a quien no –frente a alice-.

Alice: bueno llegamos con los que se ''divirtieron'' en la noche-ya dentro del cuarto-.

Runo: en la primera cama tenemos a hikari y tsuki como pareja.

Alice: en la segunda cama tenemos a shun y dan!

Runo: y en la última cama, nada más y nada menos que a shinobu y akari!

Alice: bueno aquí está lo que hicieron ayer chicos!

Runo: posdata! Alice y yo entramos en el grupo de los que se ''divirtieron'' en la noche!-sonriendo ampliamente-.

Alice: Ru-Runo!-sonrojada-.

* * *

><p>*Se acaba el video…<p>

Todos:….

Alice: hay esta lo que TODOS hicieron anoche!

Runo: así que ninguno se lamente! ^^

Sellon: bueno chicas, lo nuestro no es tan grave –sonriéndoles-.

Marijo: cierto!

Evan: m-mi….

Tobi: fuimos expusidos a todos e.e

Ace: T.T

Aika: lo nuestro no fue nada! ^^ -abrasando a kaori-.

Kaori: cierto! :D –correspondiendo el abrazo-.

Tsuki: e.e

Shinobu: a mí me drogaron uwú

Hikari: shun…y…akari…-rincon depre-

Akari: hikari…yo…-poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de esta-.

Hikari: que mas me puedo esperar! T.T

Akari: Gomene -.-''

Shun: ._.

Dan: O\\O

Runo: ahora que lo pienso…no me arrepiento de nada -w-

Alice: -.-''

Leo: qué tal si mejor olvidamos todo esto y…

Runo: ah, espere! Que toda vía hay otro video! ^^

Shun: otro? -\\-

Alice: grabaste otro runo?

Runo: si! Mire!-poniendo el video-.

* * *

><p>*En el video.<p>

.-runo se encontraba grabando en la habitación-.

Runo: Miren el desorden que hay-refiriéndose a la ropa tirada en el suelo- no sé como cambiaremos y acomodaremos a todos en su…pero miren que tenemos aquí!-enfocando la toma a la cama en donde dormían shinobu y akari- al parecer akari tenia hambre –runo se refería a que akari estaba chupando el dedo índice de shinobu- que pasara si…-sacando el dedo de shinobu de la boca de akari-.

Akari: yiiieeee! Mi barra de chocolate se escapa! Snif* ¡Barrita de chocolate!-decía mientras dormía, moviendo las manos de arriba a abajo, con algunas lagrimas-.

Runo: jajaja y al parecer estaba comiendo!

*Termina el video.

* * *

><p>Akari: Borra eso! –tratándole de quitar la cámara a runo-.<p>

Runo: nunca! será imposible ya que lo subí a la red! ^^

Akari: QUEE!

Runo: lo que escuchaste –dijo sacándole la lengua-.

Todos: jajaja!

Ace: encerio soñabas con chocolate! Jaja!

Evan: y nos decias infantiles, Jaja!

Hikari: T.T

Akari: -frente a hikari con la mirada al suelo- Gomenasai hikari…

Hikari: solo hay que olvidarlo ¿vale?

Akari: vale!

Romi: Chicos! Que les parece si dejan de lamentarse…!

Roxi: y vienen con nosotros un rato al lago!

Shun: por qué no, después de todo…hay mucho que olvidar -.-''

Romi: perfecto! Vamos! ^^

Todos: Si!-dijeron para comenzar a correr hacia el lago y aventarse en el-.

* * *

><p>Akari: Hasta aquí el capitulo! :3<p>

Hikari: yo quería amanecer al lado de shun T.T

Akari: y yo quería verlo muerto, pero ya ves como es la vida -w-

Hiakri: tú me prometiste un hikariXshun ¬¬

Akari: y lo tuviste, o no? e.é

Hikari: sabes de que hikariXshun hablo!

Akari: ok, ok. Tal ves sea en el cap 10 o 11 -.-''

Runo: para aclaraciones de akari. Esta loca escritora pensaba dejar el fic co capítulos para acabarlo!

Alice: pero como quiso hacer más entretenido el fic cree que llegara a los 14 o más capítulos este fic! :3

Akari: mi ama me trae cortita, por eso es que los subo -w-

Dan: halle a shun colgado de un arbol! :D

Runo: se aceptan críticas, quejas y recomendaciones al igual que review!

Todos: Mattanee!

Terminado: 19\07\12


	9. ¿Hermana?

_domingo, 25 de noviembre de 2012, 20:21:07_

Holi! c: xD no me culpen, mi amigo confiable me pego esa frase ewe pero ya que -w- Aquí se reporta akari testarossa takamashi con la continuación de pelea de clones. Si, lo sé, como cambio de nombre, no me culpen, acabo de descubrir que tengo dos madres (No, la que me tuvo no cuenta, me refiero a fate y nanoha). Tengo mucho que decir, pero como mi amo es la empatía lo obedeceré :3

Shun: Bakugan ni nosotros le pertenecemos a akari, si le perteneciera yo estaría más que muerto.

* * *

><p>Roxi: Okey, veamos…<p>

Romi: Quejas?

Ace: No.

Roxi: Criticas?

Dan: No

Romi: Vergüenza?

Evan: Si!

Roxi: Erotismo?

Tobi: Cero por ciento.

Romi: Listos?

Shun: NO! ¬¬

Akari: Solo apúrate y sal, emo! –grito desde afuera-.

Shun: Primero que nada ¡DEJA DE DECIRME EMO! –le respondió-.

Akari: Nunca!

Shun: Y segundo ¿¡Como demonios nos metimos en este lio!?

Romi: Pues quien pensaría que habría policías por aquí –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-.

Roxi: Deberían alegrarse de que no los llevaran a la comisaria.

Evan: Pero si shinobu y hikari fueron las que armaron el lio!

Shinobu: No había ningún letrero donde prohibiera jugar call of duty en vida real aquí! ò.ó –se defendió-.

Hikari: pero si tú misma le disparaste al letrero shinobu…

Shinobu: Shhh! Quieres que llame a runo para ir a jugar? ¬¬

Hikari: . . . . .

Roxi: Okey! Entonces salgan y den lo mejor chicos! –dijo abriendo una puerta que daba a un escenario bastante amplio, donde se podía ver claramente una batería, un bajo, una guitarra y dos micrófonos.

Evan: Ok…-dijo entrando al escenario-.

Dan: Aquí va nuestro orgullo –dijo siguiendo a evan-.

Ace: Pero si shun la lo perdió –dijo siguiendo a dan-.

Shun: Cállate! –Dijo pegándole a ace en la cabeza mientras entraba al escenario-.

Dan: Diablos…

Shun: ¿¡QUE NO SOLO IBAN A VENIR VEINTE OFICIALES!? –se quejo shun por todos, ya que al entrar al escenario vieron a leo, marijo, kaori, daraika, julie, sellon, aika, tsuki, alice, shinobu, runo, hikari, akari y setenta oficiales mas-.

Aika: Shinobu y hikari no eran las únicas que estaban jugando! –Les grito desde su lugar-.

Evan: Y porque debemos de hacer esto nosotros y no ustedes!? –Respondió desde el escenario-.

Tsuki: Porque si!

Runo: Solo háganlo!

Policías: Háganlo travestis!

Shun: T-Travestis? -_-''

Akari: Larga historia! ewe/

Shun: Me la pagaras yuki ¬¬  
>Akari:. . . . . . . -se levanta y sale por la ventana (N.A: êwê)-.<p>

Hikari: Akari! –Va tras ella y sale por la puerta-

Marijo: Okey….

Julie: Comiencen!

Ace: está bien, ya vamos –dijo por el micrófono- cual íbamos a tocar?

Aika: World is mine!

Chicos: QUE!?

Leo: Como escucharon!

Dan: Solo hagámoslo y ya –dijo agarrando un micrófono-.

Shun: -renegando en susurros y agarrando otro micrófono-.

Evan: Listos? –Agarrando la guitarra-.

Ace: Si! –En el bajo-.

Tobi: Okey!...un, dos, un, dos, tres, cuatro! –Dijo empezando a tocar la batería, dando inicio a la canción-.

''Word is mine''

Shun: Quisiera ser la princesa que siempre vas a amar, sin dudar debes saber de corazón como debe ser.

Dan: En primer lugar, mi peinado cambié ¿Por qué no has comentario aun?

Shun: Segundo, de la cabeza a los pies mírame muy bien, ¿Sí?

Dan: Tercer lugar, si digo algo debes responder ''Bella princesa, sin dudar tus órdenes seguiré'' ¿Lo has captado ya? ¡Me estas ignorando otra vez, y no lo puedo tolerar!

Shun: No es porque sea algo egoísta o algo así, sólo quisiera que tú pensaras de corazón que no hay otra chica que sea más bonita que yo.

Dan: Quisiera ser la princesa que vas a idolatrar ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Escúchame! Hacerme esperar ni es siquiera una opción.

Shun: ¿Acaso crees que yo soy como todas las demás? Rayos, me siento mal, ahora mi dieta tendré que romper… ¡Y tu culpa será! Check one two Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Dan: ¿Qué defectos? Seguro piensas que adorable soy y la imagen misma de la perfección, si quieres, te dejare mirar ¡Demonios, me ignoras otra vez! ¡Oye!

Shun: Ah, ¿Sabes? También quisiera un príncipe que montara en un blanco corcel, y me lleve con él, ¿Lo has captado ya? Arrodíllate y dime que para ti otra princesa no habrá.

Dan: No es porque sea egoísta o algo así, aunque supongo que no está mal si a veces te hago enojar, tú sabes que no lo hago por molestar.

Shun: Quisiera que seas tú el príncipe que me va a idolatrar, date cuenta ¡Escúchame! Me muero por tu mano tomar.

Dan: Mi príncipe obstinado y renuente tú serás. Rayos, di por qué ¿Acaso no lo puedes notar?

Shun: Seguro no lo has visto, no te has dado cuenta ¡Cuenta nunca te darás…!

Shun: Incluso el más fino de los pasteles

Dan: O un flan hecho con los más selectos ingredientes

Shun: Todo, todo eso puedo dejarlo, por favor no pienses que soy egoísta

Dan: Cuando quiero también puedo ser muy buena

Shun: Y entonces vas a arrepentirte!

Shun y Dan: No lo dudes, ¡Como yo no hay otra igual!

Shun: Quisiera ser la princesa que siempre vas a amar, cuídame, te me puedo escapar, tirado te podría dejar

Dan: Dime, ¿Qué tendría yo que pensar si m abrazas sólo así? Dices que peligro habrá ¡Y después me vuelves a ignorar!

Shun:…Lo más peligroso de todo esto eres tú. ¡Ah!...hey baby!...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! –Grito dando por acabada la canción-.

Al acabar la canción se escucharon aplausos y gritos de parte de los policías, mientras que de las chicas se escuchaban risas y carcajadas a lo loco.

Shun: Que es tan gracioso!? ¬¬*

Akari: Nada en especial ^^ -dijo apareciendo a un lado del emo, perdón, ninja-.

Shun: Y tu cuando llegaste!? –dijo sobresaltado-.

Shinobu: ya todos se bajaron y tú sigues aquí baka –Dijo en tomando el bajo-.

Shun: Que?

Tsuki: Que te bajes! –Dijo aventándole una baqueta al rostro-.

Shun: Oye! –Dijo regresándole la baqueta de la misma forma-.

Aika: Solo bájate y ya! –Dijo apuntando la bajada con su guitarra-.

Shun: No! –Dijo poniéndose firme y cruzando los brazos-.

Akari: Hikari-chan –La llamo-.

Hikari: Pff~ -dio un suspiro- shun, te podrías bajar del escenario? –dijo abrazando al mencionado-.

Shun: Claro, hikari –dijo bajándose del escenario-.

Evan: Y ustedes que harán? –les pregunto una vez ya que todos estuvieran sentados-.

Shinobu: Los mataremos a todos! òwó

Público: Eh…!?

Tsuki: Shin! –Dijo pegándole en la cabeza con una baqueta-.

Shinobu: Auch! TwT

Hikari: Tocaremos No, Thank You! –Dijo acomodándose la guitarra-.

Tobi: Cual?

Akari: NO, THANK YOU, MALDITO SORDO! –Grito por el micrófono-.

Aika: Solo comienza hikari.

Hikari: Ok~! –Dijo empezando a tocar la canción-.

``No, Thank You!´´

Akari: En una pizarra blanca se amontonan garabatos y libres deseos.

Hikari: Aunque después de clase resuene una campana al atardecer, no renuncies al poder de soñar.

Akari: Necesito… ¡Que cantemos! Alza la voz más, y más, y más. Y cada vez que lleves un deseo en los labios nuestros pedazos se convertirán en una suave luz.

Hikari: Ni siquiera necesito recuerdos por que ahora mi amor es aún más fuerte y más profundo.

Akari: Sumergirse en recuerdos es un dulce lujo propio de adultos del que yo toda vía quiero abstenerme.

Esta vez no se escucharon carcajadas ni risas, solo aplausos y gritos de parte de todos los espectadores.

Evan: Uhh shun, la rarita friki canta mejor que tú! Jajaja xD

Shun: Callate -.-''

Akari: ¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES RARITA FRIKI MALDITO COLIZIONISTA!?

Aika: ¿Colizionista? ._.

Tsuki: Que diablos significa eso? e.e

Shinobu: Alguna tontería?

Hikari: a veces ni ella misma sabe que dice…

Dan: Tipico de una loca u_u

Akari: ¡Y AHORA LOCA! ¬¬*

¿?¿?: ¿¡Que es todo este escándalo!? –Dijo alguien abriendo la puerta del auditorio de una patada (N.A: Estilo Alejandro, que abre la puerta de una patada, la puerta se regresa y le pega en la cara ewe xD)-.

Demas:…..

Marijo: Y tu quien eres?

Akari:. . . . .-retrocede lentamente-.

¿?¿?: Mi nombre es Yukiro Testarossa –se presento la extraña al recobrar la postura-.

Shun: Testarossa?

Akari:. . . .-baja los escalones lentamente-.

Alice: De casualidad no conoces a Akari Testarossa?

Akari:. . . .-sale sigilosamente del lugar sin que nadie se dé cuenta-.

Yukiro: Si, es mi hermana… espera ¿está aquí? –al terminar la frase todos voltearon hacia el escenario buscando a akari pero lo único que encontraron fue al micrófono tirado en el suelo-.

Ace: Estaba, ya escapo.

Yukiro: Por donde se fue?

Tsuki: Salió por la puerta trasera –dijo apuntando la supuesta puerta-.

Yukiro: Gracias! -dijo para salir corriendo tras akari-.

Ace: Wow…

Dan: es más rápida que tu shun ^^

Shun: va~… -.-''

* * *

><p>En gundalia:<p>

Kyre: Barodius! –Dijo entrando a la sala de este sin su permiso-.

Barodius: Otra vez tu…

Kyre: Porque kyaro!?

Baroduis: kyaro?

Kyre: La nueva recluta!

Barodius: Fue la única con ese rango.

Kyre: Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto –dijo con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, apretando sus puños con bastante fuerza-.

Barodius: Tienes razón kyre, pero sabes perfectamente que la otra persona con ese rango es una INGENUA y no acepta su trabajo correspondiente.

Kyre: …Mira, sácala de los planes, ella no tiene nada que ver, sabemos que esa ingenua soy yo, así que haré lo que sea, si tengo que matar lo haré, si tengo que morir lo haré, pero lo haré sabiendo que ella está bien, así que…acepto, acepto tu estúpida propuesta barodius, pero eso sí, debes dejarla libre, que ya no sea parte de esto nunca más.

Barodius: Esta bien, la dejare libre, pero deberás dar todo lo que ella tenía que dar.

Kyre: Como sea –dijo dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia la salida- ah –dijo deteniéndose, sin voltear a verlo- pero eso sí, si la lastimas o pones en peligro… te juro por lo que más quieras que te matare con mis propias manos –dijo para salir de la sala del emperador-.

Barodius: Espero con bastante ansiedad tu amenaza, kyre… -dijo una vez que la mencionada saliera del lugar-.

* * *

><p>*En la tierra, en algún lugar del lugar en el que estén:<p>

Akari: Yukiro~! ¡Hermanita querida, hazme el favor de bajar a tu hermana! TwT

Yukiro: Nop nwn –dijo sin parar de lamer su helado-.

Akari: Porque!? T^T

Yukiro: Porque si te bajo me vas a pegar uwu

Akari: No te voy a pegar, lo prometo! TwT

YUkiro: Claro que si me vas a pegar uwú

Akari: Contare hasta tres, si no me bajas si te voy a pegar ¬¬ -la amenazo-.

Yukiro: Hazlo ewe –la reto-.

Akari: Uno ¬¬

Yukiro: -lame su helado- -w-

Akari: Dos ¬¬

Yukiro: -sigue lamiendo su helado- =w=

Akari: Tres! –Dijo empezando a intentar zafarse de la soga-.

Yukiro: Nunca podrás zafarte onee-chan nwn –dijo sin voltear a ver a akari-.

Akari: -le pega levemente en la cabeza a yukiro y le quita su helado- nunca me subestimes yuki-chan ^^

Yukiro: Mi helado! TT^TT –trata de quitárselo- damelo! QwQ

Akari: Nop –se lo termina- estaba rico ^^

Yukiro: Que mala eres aki onee-chan T^T

Akari: Lo se n.n

. . . . . . . . .

Ace: ¿Asi que esta es la relación entre las hermanas testarossa, eh? ._. –Espiándolas desde un árbol-.

Shinobu: uhh hikari, ya te cambiaron x3 –colgada de cabeza-.

Tsuki: -sosteniendo a shinobu- cuanto pesas!

Hikari: -en otra rama-.

Shun: Quien imaginaria que akari tenía una hermana

Aika: E igual de loca que ella…

Akari: -llegando al grupo junto con yukiro- ¿Qué hacen hay?

Evan: Nada en especial –dijo un tanto nervioso-.

Tobi: Solo las espiábamos ^^

Demas: Tobi!

Akari: Como sea, solo bajen de ahí.

Demas: Ok~! –Dijeron bajándose del árbol, algunos con dificultad y otros cayendo de cara, como shun-.

Daraika: Que te paso, shun!? xD

Kaori: El ninja no supo como bajarse? x'D

Shinobu: Jajajajajaja! –tirada en el suelo muriendo de risa-.

Shun: Solo resbale ¬¬

Tsuki: Claro! Te resbalaste con una hoja! ^^

Shun: -.-''

Akari: xD Bueno, les quiero presentar a mi hermana mayor –dijo señalando a yukiro-.

Runo: Es mayor que tú?

Yukiro: Le gano por un año n.n

Akari: Si, si.

Julie: Parece que es al revés.

Dan: y porque nunca nos dijiste sobre ella?

Akari: A hikari le hable sobre ella.

Aika: Hablando de hikari, donde esta?

Ace: no estaba detrás de sellon?

Sellon: estaba, hace rato que se fue.

Alice: y yukiro?

Daraika: Maldita perdedera e.e

Akari: Diablos!

Leo: Ahora qué?

Akari: Hay que encontrar a hikari antes de que yukiro la encuentre.

Shun: Y eso por qué?

Akari: Si quieres seguir creyendo que tu novia sigue siendo virgen, apúrate y encuéntrala.

Demas:. . . .

Akari: Es mi hermana, que esperaban?

Evan: espera, acaso no lo es…?

Akari: nop.

Marijo: y tu como sabes eso?

Akari: Porque yo–… ¡eso ahora no importa! Solo hay que buscarla y ya.

Shinobu: y el que la encuentre que gana?

Akari: Yukiro y yo seremos sus sirvientas.

Shinobu: Entonces yo entro uwú

Tsuki: Yo también.

Aika: Y yo.

Akari: un último puesto! Quien lo gana?

Shun: Yo en–

Runo: Yo! ^^ -dijo empujando a shun-.

Akari: Entonces ¡Que comience la búsqueda!

* * *

><p>¿?¿?: Que diablos haces aquí kyaro!?<p>

Kyaro: Mi trabajo, masaki, ¿Qué acaso no es obvio?

Masaki: Tengo más que entendido que tu NO deberías estar aquí.

Kyaro: Va! ¿La inútil de kyre ya te fue con el chisme?

Masaki: Kyre no es una inútil, ella tomo tu estúpido lugar solo para protegerte! ¡Acaso no puedes entender eso!

Kyaro: Entiendo perfectamente que kyre es una ingenua tal y como dijo barodius.

Masaki: Deja de ofenderla kyaro! Que tú le debes bastante a kyre.

Kyaro: Y tú crees que eso me importa? ¡Me importa un carajo, masaki!

Masaki:. . . .

Kyaro: Aparte, no estoy aquí porque barodius me lo pidió, estoy por voluntad propia.

Masaki: Si bienes por lo de los bakuganes déjame decirte que eso está bajo control.

Kyaro: Yo no vine por los bakuganes, vine por asuntos propios.

Masaki: Si solo viniste a pelear con kyre es mejor que te vayas de una vez.

Kyaro: Jajajajaja! No me hagas reír masaki.

Masaki: Hablo enserio kyaro.

Kyaro: Como sea, debo marcharme ya que al parecer se ha realizado una búsqueda para 'hikari'.

Masaki: uhm…

Kyaro: Hasta luego.

Masaki: Maldita…

* * *

><p>*En algún lugar, del lugar, del lugar en el que estén:<p>

Shinobu: pero si tú fuiste la que desamarro al perro!

Aika: Que tiene que ver el maldito perro con que me arrojaras al mar!?

Shinobu: Que el me dijo que lo hiciera!

Aika: Anda, ahora los perros hablan!

Tsuki: Dejen de pelear o las dos van a terminar mojadas! –Amenazo poniéndose entre las dos-.

Leo: Mojadas en qué sentido? ewe

Tsuki: En mojadas con agua! ¬¬

Shinobu: Pero la otra vez no te mojaste con agua, tsuki TwT

Marijo: La otra vez?

Shinobu: Si! Cuando tsuki y yo lo estábamos hachkgfdsag –le taparon la boca-.

Tsuki: Sh..Shinobu! ò\\ó –tapándole la boca-.

Akari: Nyajaja, con que tsuki tiene sus puntos débiles ¿eh? ewe

Tsuki: U..Urusai!

Runo: Y que acaso tú no tienes puntos débiles, akari?

Akari: Nadie los conoce, así que no tengo de que preocuparme -w-

Yukiro: Yo sé todos los puntos débiles de akari nwn

Akari: Cuando llegaste? ._.

Shun: Y cuáles son?

Yukiro: Uno es hikari.

Hikari: Yo?

Yukiro: Sipi, por qué crees que akari te cuida tanto y quiere matar a shun.

Akari: Yukiro e.e….

Yukiro: Otro es que la toquen.

Evan: Que la toquen?

Yukiro: Sip, así –dijo pasando un dedo por la espalda de akari-.

Akari: Yu..Yukiro!

Yukiro: Y el punto más eficiente es…

Akari: Si te callas te doy un helado de fresa ¬¬

Yukiro: Okey ^^

Ace: Que buena información.

Hikari: Akari e.e

Akari: Lo sé, lo sé…-se va del lugar-.

Tobi: Esto es aburrido.

Dan: Porque no tenemos una pelea?

Julie: Si! Hombres contra mujeres.

Yukiro: Me largo nwn –se va-.

Evan: Okey…

Sellon: Chicas, ustedes no quieren entrar?

Aika: No tenemos bakuganes.

Ace: Por eso no se preocupen, un amigo mío me dio unos prototipos que son bastante eficientes.

Marijo: Entonces por mí no hay problema.

Shinobu: Cierto! ¿Verdad tsuki?

Tsuki: Si, sería divertido pelear contra ustedes.

Dan: Entonces está decidido!

Ace: Hikari tu usaras a Helios, aika usaras a nemus, tsuki a altair, shinobu a krakis, leo a lainhot y marijo usara a…

Dan: a dragonoi ^^

Runo: Le prestaras a ella tu bakugan!? ¬¬

Dan: Si, por que no.

Evan: Primero pelearan runo y hikari ¿vale?

Runo: Por mi está bien.

Daraika: entonces comiencen!

Hikari: Carta portal lista, bakugan pelea, surge hilios darkus!

Runo: Bakugan pelea, vamos tigrera.

Hikari: Poder activado, comulo laya!

Runo: Tigrera, usa armadura exia!

Hikara: Hilios, usa gladiador de fotones!

–Tigrera 80%–

Runo: Poder activado, cuchilla veloz!

Hikari: Poder activado, caos macnalia!

–Tigrera 60%–

Runo: Maldición, poder activado, estocada de avance!

Hikari: Poder activado, escudo exodor!

Runo: No sabía que eras tan buena en esto, hikari.

Hikari: Ya ves. Poder activado, ataque oeste!

Runo: Tigrera, esquibalo!

Hikari: Muy tarde ¡Carta portal activada, aumento de poder!

Runo: Tigrera!

¿?: Poder activado, ventisca oscura! –Intervino transformando a los bakuganes en esferas- Parece que se divierte.

Dan: Quien diablos eres!?

¿?: Ya conocen mi nombre, no necesito presentarme.

Shun: Nadie te conoce!

¿?: Hay personas que me conocen a la perfección ¿Verdad? –Dijo apareciendo detrás de alice y tomando a esta de los hombros-.

Hikari: Que haces aquí, kyre?

Kyre: Ven, ella también me conoce.

Shun: Hikari…

Tsuki: Ahorita no importa si te conocemos o no.

Kyre: Tienes toda la razón.

Evan: A que has venido?

Kyre: Vine a visitar a mi querida amiga.

Alice: Yo no soy nada de ti.

Kyre: Eres muy mala, alice. Y yo que me compadecí de ti y no te mate –dijo susurrándole esto último-.

Alice: -separandoce de kyre-.

Runo: Entonces tu eres la que trato de matar a alice!?

Kyre: Solo quería quitarme un peso encima, eso es todo.

Sellon: Un peso menos!? ¿¡Qué diablos es ella para ti!?

Kyre: Mi relación con alice no te incumbe para nada a ti.

Alice: Yo no recuerdo ser algo de ti!

Kyre: Tu no lo recuerdas, pero yo sí.

Daraika: ¿¡Que es alice para ti!?

Kyre: Ella…

¿?: Oh, tratando de conseguir recuerdos ¿eh?

Kyre: Que demonios haces aquí kyaro!?

Kyaro: Solo hago lo que debo hacer.

Kyre: Vete!

Kyaro: Claro que no lo haré.

Kyre: Kyaro! No tienes por qué estar aqui!

Kyaro: Por que debería irme!?

Akashi: Poder activado, materia blix! –Ataco separando a las dos-.

Dan: D..Dragonoi?

Kyre: Que demonios haces Akashi!?

Sasaki: Hactor, usa colmillo seleste!

Shun: Hactor?

Ozaka: Tigrera, colmillo veloz!

Ace: Que rayos está pasando aquí?

Hikari: Vámonos antes que esto se ponga peor –dijo llevándose a alice sin que los demás se dieran cuenta-.

Alice: Pero ¿Y los demás?

Hikari: No te preocupes por ellos, estarán bien. Solo te quieren a ti.

Alice: Porque sola mente a mi?

Hikari: Por algo que tú contienes, no recuerdo su nombre, pero sé que es poderoso.

Alice: Recuerdas sus usos?

Hikari: No, pero creo más bien que son los recuerdos perdidos de. . .

**Continuara. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>Nyajajaja! :3 Okey, es el final mas suspensivo que se me pudo ocurrir, aparte de que es el cap más largo que he escrito, pero debo decir que vale la pena ya que después de todo no actualice esta cosa por varios meses, pero gran parte de mi perdida se debe a que una amiga de shun me quería y me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo evadiéndola. . .<strong>

**Dan: Y al final la supuesta amiga logro su objetivo! :D**

**Akari: Tenias que decirlo? ¬¬**

**Dan: Para eso me pagan ^^**

**Akari: Si, claro, de seguro te han de pagar e.e**

**Dan: Tengo un presupuesto n.n**

**Akari: Diablos. . .**

**Runo: Nos despedimos de nuevo chicos!**

**Alice: Feliz año nuevo gente!**

**Todos: Mattanee!**

_Sabado, 25 de diciembre del 2012, 19:09:06_


End file.
